Unbreak my heart
by pinkrockpunkcess
Summary: What if Coop didn't unblock Phoebe's heart at the end of Generation Hex. What if what he showed her just opened up old wounds that had never been allowed to heal. And what if Phoebe finally decided that she needed answers.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **Hi guys! I know I should be working on my sequel to 'Saving Cole Turner' but I've recently been rewatching Season 8 and I got a little mad. Firstly, I dislike Coop anyway so that doesn't help matters (in case you can't tell from almost all of my fics I'm a massive Phole shipper). Secondly, what happened in 8.17 Generation Hex just riled me up. I won't rant here, I'll let my fic do the ranting for me. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

**Unbreak My Heart**

Chapter One

As Coop held his hand over her heart again Phoebe knew something was wrong. The enthusiastic puppy look he almost constantly had on his face faltered, and on her part she didn't feel any different from when he had done it before.

No, that wasn't true. She felt different. Very different.

_We've been through so much together, haven't we?… We're meant to be together._

There was now a memory buzzing through her head that she had never known. An unwelcome one, one that bought to the surface too many painful _real _memories.

_I don't think so._

Phoebe felt a sudden pain in her chest and Coop pulled his hand back as if he had been burnt, holding it to his own chest. "What the…"

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked quietly, "Is it gone?" A question she already knew the answer to and Coop shook his head quickly.

"No, no it's not gone," he said looking at her in something of a panic, "It's stronger, different but stronger. I don't understand, I thought I'd destroyed it."

_Our love's so strong nothing can destroy it._

_I don't think so._

"Phoebe?"

"Oh god…"

Coop moved quickly out of her way as Phoebe rushed for the bathroom and his face contorted in concern as he heard her retching. Slowly he moved towards the door, knocking gently on it.

"Are you alright?" The response was a flushing off the toilet and a tap running and the cupid sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry, memory-travel can be rough. And that vanquish we saw…" Hell it had been pretty gruesome. "But, we can try again." The chipper tone was back. "I thought…well, we didn't make as much progress as I'd hoped." In fact they had gone backwards, which he was still trying to get his head around. He didn't fail, he had _never_ failed. "We'll try again."

Every word Coop spoke felt like he was sticking a knife in her gut, and Phoebe pinched her eyes closed to try to block him out.

_We've been through so much together, haven't we?_

The bile rose in her throat again and with a groan Phoebe scooped some water into her mouth before raising her head to stare at herself in the mirror.

_I don't think so._

She shuddered at the memory, of the look on that other Phoebe's face when she had thrown the potion. From the very little Paige had told her about that alternative reality, that other Phoebe had hated Cole. They had not been the great lovers he had hoped for; she had resented him and was only with him in order to protect Piper. Paige had made it sound like the other Phoebe was strong and powerful, but the woman that Phoebe had saw on Coop's love journey was cold and bitter. And angry, so angry. _Is that what I would've been like? If we hadn't found Paige, if I couldn't see Piper anymore? Would it have ended the same way? Would I have vanquished Cole?_

Because the unerring truth, the absolutely certainty about this entire situation was that Phoebe, the woman standing in that bathroom at that moment with tears streaming down her cheeks and the taste of bile in her mouth, had _not_ vanquished him. She had never seen it before, not experienced it. Never heard his scream or seen his face start to melt with the force-

Groaning Phoebe darted to the toilet again and this time Coop opened the door a fraction. "Should I get you a cracker or something?"

"Go!" Phoebe groaned as she clung to the bowl, turning her face away from him, "Please go!"

"Phoebe…" The hurt was obvious in his voice but Phoebe didn't even notice it. She couldn't process anything right now, the memory kept running through her mind over and over. It felt like she was experiencing the most powerful premonition of her life and she couldn't pull herself out of it.

_I don't think so._

_I don't think so._

_I don't think so._

"Please just go!" Phoebe groaned, "Oh god get out get _out_!" She barely registered the shimmer of pink light as he fazed out and flushing the toilet again she pulled herself up. Her legs shook and she had to grip the sink firmly with one hand as she splashed her face with cold water.

Why had Paige never told her what happened? Why had she always said _we_ vanquished Cole, and not _you_? Why had Coop taken her to that place, to see that, when it wasn't even her memory?

_Because Cole's in my heart, and it took me to the last place he was alive._

Phoebe sucked in a ragged breath as the memory threatened to overtake her again and she moved quickly out of the bathroom, grabbed her keys and left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N **Thank you for the reviews! Really glad you like this so far, and that people have shared my frustration! This chapter is a bit angsty but I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter Two

Piper smiled softly at her youngest sister as she babbled something about Henry and scuba-diving. She was so sweet, and clearly stalling so Piper shook her head.

"It was nothing, really. I just felt his presence a little bit," she said, the soft smile now for an entirely different reason as she thought about her husband and her son, who had given her the strength to trust in the two teenagers and herself just as Leo would have, "It's nothing." She waved a hand at Paige's sceptical look, about to say something about her going and enjoying her honeymoon when the front door opened and slammed shut again. "Who-"

"Piper?! Piper are you here?"

"Phoebs?" Piper frowned at the strangled cry from the middle witch and with Paige got up quickly as Phoebe came into the living room. "Phoebe what's wrong what happened?"

"God you look awful." Paige flinched slightly at the glare Phoebe sent her way, it had meant to be a light-hearted remark. "Sorry, I just mean…" She trailed off, she didn't need to be an empath to feel the anger radiating off of Phoebe right now and for some reason it was directed right at her.

"Phoebe sit down," Piper murmured as she moved forward and took her elbow gently, "Did something happen? Was it a demon?" She was silently cursing herself for not being more concerned that she hadn't been able to contact Phoebe all day, but she had just assumed she was living life out on her own. She had never even thought something terrible might've happened.

"No it wasn't a demon," Phoebe muttered, letting Piper guide her to a chair because she didn't have the strength to fight both her sisters right now. No, just Paige. "But something did happen."

"Um did _I _do something wrong?" Paige asked, she hadn't moved from her spot and just watched as Piper sat on the arm of Phoebe's chair rubbing her back quietly in an effort to calm her.

At the question Phoebe raised her eyes in a hard glare and Paige frowned. She could tell Phoebe had been crying, her eyes were bloodshot and her mascara streaking down her cheeks. Which was unusual because Phoebe _never_ went out of the house looking anything but her best, and she had driven all the way over here. "You never told me."

"Told you what? Told you I was back? Well technically I'm not just Henry's scuba diving and y'know he has a full tank of oxygen and Piper needed healing and-"

"Paige, babbling," Piper murmured and she moved to gently brush a strand of Phoebe's hair over her ear, "Phoebe, sweetie, talk to us. What happened to you today? I couldn't contact you."

At the tone of Piper's voice Phoebe blinked and glanced around the room. Had Paige just said something about healing? "What happened here?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," both sisters replied, too quickly but Phoebe just nodded a little. She couldn't focus on that, couldn't think that there had possibly been a demon attack. A vanquish.

_I don't think so._

Phoebe sucked in a breath as that pain in her heart suddenly grew again and she pinched her eyes closed. She was vaguely aware of Paige moving forward and crouching in front of her, of Piper saying her name again. "It was Coop."

"Coop? Coop the cupid Coop?" Piper frowned, "What...did he hurt you?"

"Did he do something to you?" Paige's voice was firmer and Phoebe nodded a little causing her two sisters to look in shock at each other, Paige's nostrils flaring and she stood up quickly.

"I will go and get him and orb his ass back here so Piper can blow him up!"

"Paige, wait." Piper shook her head, this wasn't making any sense. What they were both thinking couldn't be possible. "Phoebe, what did Coop do exactly? Did you two get in a fight?"

"Piper I think it's pretty obvious what Phoebe is telling us he did!"

"Paige that's impossible, he's a cupid there's not a bad bone in their bodies."

"Well we've been tricked before by people we _think_ are good but turn out to be evil!" The snort of derision from Phoebe stopped Paige in her tracks, and there was the glare again.

"Like _Cole_ huh Paige? Like him?"

Something about the way Phoebe said his name suddenly threw up memories of four years ago.

_Face the facts, Phoebe. Cole has gone back to his old ways, and I'm not the only one who thinks so. Piper thinks so too._

_Screw the Power of Three._

"I wasn't even thinking of Cole because that was years ago," Paige frowned, "Phoebe-"

"You never told me," Phoebe said, "You never told me what actually happened."

"When?! What are you talking about I thought this was about Coop!" Paige cried throwing her arms in the air in frustration, "You're not making any sense!"

"Okay ladies lets just calm-"

"When I vanquished Cole!" Phoebe snapped, interrupting Piper and almost knocking her off the chair as she jumped up to face Paige, "In that alternative reality, the one Cole created and you sneezed into? You told me _we_ vanquished him, that _we _came together as sisters and _we _vanquished him! But that's not true! You lied to me!"

Paige was too shocked to talk and her jaw hung slightly as she stared at her, frankly, pissed off big sister. The deja vue of those years ago was flooding back to her and she just shook her head slowly.

"Phoebe, stop it." Piper was standing now and she moved between the two of them. She wasn't sure she had ever seen Phoebe so angry, and certainly not at Paige. Except when she was under the influence of the Source's spawn, but, those were extenuating circumstances. "Where is this all coming from?! You said Coop-"

"I have a _barrier _around my heart, Piper," Phoebe spat turning the glare on her now, "That's right the Goddess of Love has a barrier and Coop thought it would be great to take me back to see my past loves to try and knock it down."

"O-kay…" See Piper had known there was a more reasonable explanation for all this. "Okay, well, I guess that sounds like a good idea." Phoebe scoffed again and Piper frowned. "Alright missy that's just enough you're acting worse than Wyatt right now." She straightened up, arms folded across her chest. "So Coop took you back, and obviously he's shown you something to do with Cole and _for some reason_ you're blaming Paige. So tell us what the heck happened!"

So Phoebe did.

She told them everything, everything that Coop had shown her, even Dex and Anton and Jason. But it was the part about Cole that made her knees buckle slightly, Piper catching her and moving her quickly back to the chair.

"He said that our love was so strong, that we'd always be together," Phoebe cried as her shoulders heaved, "Do you remember it Paige? Do you remember what that other Phoebe said then?"

"No it was-"

"She said '_I don't think so_' and she just vanquished him. It was like she didn't even care."

"Well she didn't!" Paige cried, "He made her life hell after Prue died! He stopped her seeing Piper, I told you all this!"

"You still don't get it," Phoebe shook her head and she roughly rubbed at her cheeks, "You don't understand, you never understood but _I do_ now. That wasn't me and that wasn't Cole none of that was real!" Paige shook her head slowly and Phoebe continued. "You always said we did it together but we didn't, she did. That other Phoebe wasn't _me _but all this time I've just gone along thinking, 'Well it was alright because y'know we all did it together' I've never known I didn't see it happen!"

"Yeah and isn't that a good thing?!" Paige cried in disbelief, "Phoebe I cannot believe we're having the same damn argument again! It's been over three years! You cannot…you _cannot_ still love Cole, that's just…Piper tell her she's being ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous Paige!" Phoebe snapped before Piper could speak, "I just saw something terrible and I'm trying to understand how you could keep it from me!"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you!" Paige yelled back, "And to be honest I didn't think it was a big deal! I still don't! We all wanted Cole dead, I just-" Again she threw her arms in the air in frustration. "This is crazy. You're crazy. I'm not dealing with this."

"Paige don't…" Piper sighed heavily as Paige orbed out and she looked at Phoebe. "Honey…" Phoebe shook her head before dropping it into her hands and Piper sighed again. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N **Phew three chapters in three days, I'm spoiling you! I do feel like I've unleashed a bit of a monster with this fic though, there are a lot of you who feel the same way as me about Generation Hex, Coop, season 8 in general...which is great! Hope you all enjoy the chapter, little bit more of exploring Phoebe's feelings and a sisterly chat with Piper :)

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter Three

"Woah!"

Henry stumbled backwards as blue orbs suddenly materialised into the form of his new wife right in front of him. He still wasn't quite used to that, wasn't sure he ever would be.

"Paige, where-"

"She is _crazy_!"

Henry blinked and took her in. Paige's usually pale cheeks were flushed red and there were tears filling her eyes. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and he could see her digging her thumbnail into her palm to stop herself from crying.

"Paige," he murmured resting his hands on her thin shoulders gently, "Talk to me. Where'd you go?"

She looked up at him with a sniff. "Thought you were scuba-diving."

"I was, you've been gone a while," Henry smiled a little.

"You had a full tank."

"Baby you're babbling," Henry laughed gently but a tear dropped down Paige's cheeks and he pulled her close to him, "What happened with your sisters?"

"How did you know?" Paige whimpered, leaning against him and she didn't see the eyeroll and smirk but she felt the chuckle, "Oh, who else would it be right?" Paige sighed and buried her face in his chest. He smelt like the sea and sun lotion, it was nice. It reminded her that she was meant to be on her honeymoon and certainly _not_ having arguments about a dead demon with her clearly psychotic sister. "It's a really long story."

"I've got time, Paige. I've always got time."

"You really think you saw Leo?"

Phoebe was curled up on the couch with a blanket across her shoulders, a mug of tea clutched in her hands which Piper was sure she hadn't touched in the half an hour they had been talking. After Paige had orbed out Phoebe had gone silent, withdrawn into herself, and so Piper had automatically gone into mother-mode. She had made her comfortable, put a cup of tea in her hands, and then filled her in on what she had missed that day.

"It was…" Piper trailed off. She had said earlier than it was nothing, just a presence. But, "It was Leo, I know it was."

"You'll get him back, Piper," Phoebe smiled softly, but Piper couldn't help noticing the smile didn't reach her eyes, "You two are meant to be."

"Right…" Piper nodded slowly, and both sisters sensed the conversation about to change. "Phoebs-"

"I know it doesn't make any sense," Phoebe sighed and she dropped her eyes to stare into the cold tea, "I haven't thought about Cole in a _long_ time. I'm over…I thought I was over him."

"You _are_ over him sweetie," Piper sighed, "You've been in relationships since him. You've loved other guys."

"Yeah and look where it got me," Phoebe murmured.

"That's not fair. Dex…that shock was understandable. And Leslie was always a fling."

"And Drake was always going to die," Phoebe said quietly, and Piper nodded sadly. Of all of them she thought Drake could be 'the One' for her little sister. Fate was cruel.

"Okay, but Jason," Piper said, "You loved Jason you can't deny that, you moved to Japan or Hong Kong or wherever in the world it was for him." She held a hand up when Phoebe started speaking. "And, yeah, he didn't get the magic thing but Phoebs it's always going to be hard with a mortal. That is _not_ a reason to start thinking about Cole."

"Can I speak?" Piper rolled her eyes and gave a nod. "Thank you." Phoebe sucked in a breath, and asked a question that had been buzzing around her head for some time now. "Piper, do you ever think maybe Jason was a rebound?" The elder witch scoffed and Phoebe sighed. "Think about it. I just came out of this insanely intense relationship with Cole, I got a new empathy power, and Jason comes along. He's good looking, he's normal, he's good, he's always away so basically completely unattainable. He was a perfect rebound." Piper was frowning and Phoebe sighed. "I did love Jason, I did. But it's not like I ever got…_closure_. One second Cole is alive, the next he's dead. I didn't do it or see it or even know it was happening. He's in my life and then he's not. And he was a big part of my life, my _whole life_ for a while. Hell he had been around longer than Paige. And then he was gone and Wyatt was born and then the empathy and Chris was here and Jason…Jason was safe." Piper shook her head quietly, but didn't say anything. She was getting a horrible feeling in her gut, but she needed to just let Phoebe speak. "What I saw today shocked me, and I was so sad and so _mad_ at Paige for not telling me every little detail. And for not understanding that _I _didn't vanquish Cole, that he hadn't treated _me_ like that." She raised a hand when Piper scoffed. "He hadn't treated me like _that_, Piper."

"The man mummified you!"

"Piper…"

"Alright alright."

Phoebe took a sip of her tea. She didn't even notice it had gone stone cold. Just as she hadn't noticed the tears slipping down her cheeks again.

"You should've seen it," she said quietly, "And the things he said, I know at the time I'd heard them before but to hear them again now…" She looked up at her sister. "You know I did that to him. I turned him into that crazy person. Barbas was right at the Tribunal, he was right Piper."

"Phoebs-"

"I'm not saying I still love him."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Phoebe knew they were a lie. Even at his worst she had loved him, deep down. He was the love of her life, he was her apple peel. And she had never been allowed to say goodbye.

Piper was aware that Phoebe had no idea she had just spoken out loud. After their trip back to save baby Melinda Warren Phoebe had told Piper and Prue about the apple peel forming the shape of a C. 'Cole is the love of my life!' she had proudly announced, and Piper had smiled and Prue had scoffed and then the next demon had attacked so it had all been forgotten. Phoebe had never brought it up again, so neither had Piper. It seemed too cruel after everything that happened afterwards. _She needs closure, she needs to put an end to that part of her life. God forgive me._

"Phoebe, honey? Look at me." Piper sat forward in her chair and with a sob Phoebe forced herself to look at Piper. "I need to tell you something and you need to stay calm, okay?" Confusion crossed Phoebe's face but she gave a little nod. "Do you remember last year when I almost died? When Leo fell from grace? Well I was in a kind of…Limbo I guess it was, a cosmic void."

"I remember," Phoebe sniffled, "You said you had help, an 'old friend', right? I don't understand what-"

"It was Cole."

Those three little words lifted a weight from Piper's shoulders. She had vowed never to tell a soul about Cole; Phoebe didn't need that in her life and Paige would make it her mission to get into Limbo and vanquish him all over again. But it had been a burden, knowing he was there. Her only solace had been that he didn't seem to want Phoebe to know, and that he seemed…well, _happy_.

"Cole?" Phoebe's face was crumpled in confusion, her hands clutched tightly around the tea cup. "Cole was…Cole is…"

"Not alive," Piper said quickly, "He's not alive, he's trapped there helping lost souls." She winced a little, if possible Phoebe was even paler than before. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry sweetie I thought about telling you before but I didn't think it mattered."

"How could it not matter?" Phoebe voice came out in a squeak and she felt the bile rise in her throat again, "Oh god…"

"I didn't think it mattered because I thought you didn't care about Cole, that he was in your past," Piper said, gripping Phoebe's arm as the tea cup shook, "It would've dragged up old memories and with Drake dying and you worried about that little girl you saw, it just…" She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

Phoebe wasn't listening.

_Our love's so strong nothing can destroy it._

He had been right. And she had never known.

_I don't care_.

She did care. If Coop's journey through her past loves had taught her anything it was that the barrier was up because she had convinced herself that she _didn't_ care. But she did. Cole was in her heart, he always had been.

"Phoebe…" Piper brushed some tears from Phoebe's cheeks and she blinked, focussing on her big sister finally.

"I need to see him."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Piper murmured, "Sweetie I don't think it's possible. I was _dying_, and that is not an option for you."

"There's another way," Phoebe said, "I know another way." She shifted forward slightly, her hands no longer trembling and a little colour back in her cheeks and inwardly Piper groaned.

_I should've kept my mouth shut_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N **Next chapter is up! Just to address a couple of comments, I personally don't believe Phoebe and the sisters are completely to blame for what happened to Cole. But, at the moment in this story, Phoebe believes that due to the emotional and mental state she's in. We'll see if that changes as the story goes on! I'm afraid I won't be able to update over the weekend but hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer **I do not own Charmed.

Chapter Four

Coop stood in front of the two Halliwell sisters, twisting his ring nervously around on his finger as he held his hand close to his chest. "I don't know about this."

"Coop…!"

At Phoebe's groan the cupid looked at her quietly, and to be honest she didn't look much better than when he had seen her earlier. She was flushed but not in a healthy way, her eyes were wide and teary and looking up at him so desperately. _How does she still manage to be beautiful?_

"I can't just give you my ring," Coop sighed shaking his head, "Especially not for something like this. It'd have to be…life and death, or something."

"But this is bigger than that, this is love!"

_Owch_. "So you have been listening to me."

His light remark only made Phoebe shake her head and look at Piper imploringly. "Please tell him."

"Phoebs I'm not sure it's a good idea either," Piper sighed, "You're so emotional right now, and I don't know _anything_ about this cosmic void. It might be dangerous."

"You're like a raw nerve right now," Coop agreed, "The ring could take you anywhere, to any time. It's not a science, it's emotion. It's love."

Phoebe threw her arms in the air. "Alright listen. Coop, _you did this_. You took me back to see those things to get rid of the barrier I've put up. The _only way_ I can do that is to get passed what happened with Cole! And Piper-" She turned to her sister. "Why even tell me where he was if you didn't think I should go and see him?!"

Neither of them had an answer.

"If it's dangerous," Phoebe continued, "Or if something happens I'll still have the ring and…and I'll just, think of you." She looked at Piper. "I'll think of you and it'll bring me back here."

"I don't know if-"

"Sh!"

"But Phoebe-"

"_Sh!_"

Coop closed his mouth quickly.

"Phoebe, I just…I don't know," Piper sighed and Phoebe took her hand.

"I'm going to be fine," she said firmly, "But this is the only way that can happen. I _need_ to do this." She shook her head a little. "If I don't then I'm still going to end up like that bitter old lady. Remember?"

Piper did remember. That woman had been so cold, so un-Phoebe. She couldn't let her baby sister grow up into her. "Coop give her the ring." Biting his cheek Coop rubbed the ring gently and Piper let out a frustrated sigh. "I could just blow you up."

"Alright alright, wow." Shaking his head he slipped the ring from his finger, the space it left instantly feeling cold, and held it out for Phoebe. "I'm still not sure-"

"I'll be fine," Phoebe said taking it and looking at it quietly for a moment before she laughed a little, "Um how do I look?"

"Phoebe!"

"What? Is it wrong I just want to put a little mascara on?"

"_Yes_ it's wrong, god okay you're not going give me that thing!" Piper reached for it but Phoebe shook her head quickly and moved back.

"How do I make it work?" Phoebe asked and Piper dropped her hand quietly as Coop rubbed the back of his neck.

"You think about where you want to go," he replied, "But with your heart. Feel it in your heart, it'll take you there." He sighed. "Hopefully."

"Alright then." Phoebe took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She held the ring against her heart and forced her mind to clear, to focus on nothing else but the cosmic void. Then letting out a breath she murmured, "Cole."

The ring glowed, enveloping Phoebe in it's pink light and warmth, and Coop quickly stepped forward and caught her as she collapsed to the ground.

"Phoebe?!" Piper crouched beside her sister shaking her shoulder, "Phoebe what…._what did you do_?!"

Coop sighed and brushed a strand of hair from Phoebe's forehead before taking the ring gently from her hands. "Nothing, it worked. She's there."

ooooo

"So let me just get this straight."

Paige sighed a little and rested her head on Henry's shoulder. She loved him so much, but explaining anything magical always too far too long.

"This guy, Cole, used to be a demon called Belthazor. The…Triad, right?" Paige nodded. "The Triad, who are some badass demon mob guys, sent him to kill Phoebe and Piper."

"And Prue."

"Right Prue, sorry." Henry rubbed his forehead. "Phoebe fell in love with him, and he with her, so he couldn't kill them. Then you guys…you were there now, right?"

"Right sweetie."

"You guys stripped his powers and he became human, because he was only half demon to begin with. Then he became the Source and made Phoebe his queen and impregnated her with demon spawn." That part he said fast because, to be honest, it was messed up. "You and your sisters vanquished him, but he came back from the…"

"Demonic Wasteland."

"Yeah, that. And he had all new powers and was invincible."

"And crazy. Don't forget crazy. Obsessed with getting Phoebe back even though she _said_ she hated him and filed for a divorce and everything."

"But then he created some kind of alternative reality and you vanquished him?" Henry let out a low whistle. "Sounds like you have a lot of history with this guy."

"Yeah bad history. He created a world where I didn't exist!"

"Woah."

"And Phoebe is meant to be over him, I just…I don't understand why she's suddenly acting all like this over someone she _supposedly_ hates and who is dead anyway so who even gives a crap!"

"Well she must've hated him if she vanquished him right?"

"Right…yeah…"

"Paige?"

"Well I meant she didn't really vanquish him," Paige said, "Not this Phoebe. It was alternative-reality Phoebe."

"Oh. But still you told her all about it and she was happy right?"

"Right…" Paige was chewing on her lip now. "I mean I thought she was happy. And I told her everything I thought she needed to know." She huffed and flopped back onto the bed. "This is Coop's fault!"

"Paige," Henry smiled and he lay back with her, "I'm not gonna pretend to know about all this magic stuff. To be honest I don't understand a lot of what you just told me. _A lot_ of it." Paige giggled and Henry grinned. "But I know you don't want to be arguing with your sisters."

"But she's being so irrational," Paige groaned.

"Maybe but you still don't want to be arguing with her," Henry said and he looked at his watch, "Why don't you orb back, talk to her, then we'll go out for dinner."

"You are so understanding."

"I know I'm the best," Henry smirked, "I was getting some tips from Victor at the wedding, how to deal with being married to a witch."

"You know him and my mom got divorced right? And she shacked up with her whitelighter? And that's where I came from?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Damn.

With a giggle Paige sat up, patting his chest. "Don't think too much about it. I'll be right back." He sighed as she orbed out and rubbed his forehead.

"Now I have a headache."

ooooo

"Crap."

One word summed up exactly how Phoebe was feeling right now as she stood over her body, watching the fear and panic on Piper's face and Coop pick up the ring which, obviously, she no longer had.

"I don't understand," Phoebe groaned pushing her fingers through her hair, "Am I dead?"

"She's not dead," Coop said to Piper and Phoebe tilted her head a little, well that was good news, "That's what I was trying to say before. This cosmic void, it's like a spirit realm. Phoebe's body wouldn't actually go there, and the ring wouldn't travel with her."

"Well you could've made that clearer before!" Phoebe groaned, as Piper smacked Coop on the shoulder and said the exact same thing, "So now I'm trapped here without the ring. Great. And you guys can't hear me that's just _great _too everything is just-!"

"Phoebe?"

Hearing his voice pulled her back into the journey to her past.

_We're meant to be together_.

With a shudder Phoebe sucked in a breath and slowly, very slowly, turned around. His face was contorted in a mixture of concern and confusion, his hands spread out in front of him towards her and, if she didn't know any better, she'd say his suit was new and freshly pressed. _I can't possibly be thinking about his suit._

"Phoebe what are you doing here?" Cole asked and his eyes darted from her to her body lying on the floor, to Coop and Piper, then back to the woman standing in front of him. "This wasn't supposed to…I don't understand, how did you get here? What are you doing here?"

The fear in his voice made Phoebe involuntarily flinch, and she was suddenly aware that she wasn't breathing so she let the breath she had been holding out in a whoosh and her head spun.

"I-I…I uh…" Blinking furiously she focussed on Cole, and then her head spun again and the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N **Hi all! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter, I hope this one lives up to expectations. It might not be what you thought, but it would unrealistic for them to suddenly dive into their past without a bit of background in there for context.

**Disclaimer **I do not own Charmed.

Chapter Five

It was extremely disconcerting for Phoebe to open her eyes and realise she was laying right next to her corporeal passed out body, almost face-to-face with it in fact. With a groan she pushed herself up a little and ran a hand back through her hair. _Breathe Phoebs, always remember to breathe._ It was demon-hunting 101, always breathe. And yet as soon as she had heard his voice that little piece of advice that had always kept her alive just disappeared from her mind.

"You fainted."

Shaking her head Phoebe stood up and ran a hand down her face. "I know I did."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

His voice sounded firm, it had lost the fear from before and suddenly Phoebe felt like an intruder in someone else's home.

"You didn't," she murmured, and finally she looked up at him, "I knew you were here."

"Piper." A short nod from the Charmed One. "Huh. I didn't think she would tell you. But then again why would she."

Phoebe knew it wasn't a rhetorical question but she didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. This all felt like a dream and even though it was of her own making she was suddenly afraid.

Before the journey into her past loves she had never thought she would see Cole again, and had never even thought that she _wanted_ to see him again. He was her past, her very distant past that she wouldn't, couldn't, dwell on because of all the painful memories it forced her to confront.

Of course now she knew differently, now she could admit to herself that she had needed to see him.

But it didn't make this any easier.

Cole watched her and he knew that right now she was in fight or flight mode. She had only been unconscious for a minute but in that time he had gathered, from the conversation Piper and whoever that other person was were having, that this was intentional. Phoebe had intentionally come to the cosmic void, and she had done so because she wanted to see him.

_Needed_ to see him, that's what Piper had said.

Cole couldn't trust that.

Before he had realised where he was and what his purpose was in Limbo Cole had had nothing to do but think. And he had thought long and hard about nothing but Phoebe, for a long time. He had gone over what could've possibly gone wrong in his fool proof plan to turn back time to when he and Phoebe were at their best and then change it so that she never saved Paige. After much deliberation he had realised that the fatal flaw in that plan was that he had come up with it in the first place and that he ever thought it would work.

So he started thinking back to other plans. Teaming up with Jeric, trying to take in the Nexus whilst simultaneously sending Paige to prison for murder, sending the darklighter to kill Paige and her whitelighter dad so that the sisters would have to come after him. All terrible plans which no sane person could've ever thought would work, would make Phoebe love him again, or put him out of the misery that he was feeling.

Not all of his plans had been bad ones though. On the face of it asking Phoebe to strip his powers had been a good plan, in every sense of the word. It didn't work if he was a demon and she was a witch, so maybe if he had been human… but he hadn't accounted for the void Belthazor would leave in him.

The Seer had of course, and again it had seemed like a good plan to take in the Hollow and save Phoebe and her sisters. It could be banished straight after, no harm done. He hadn't realised the Source would possess him. No he had most certainly not factored that part in.

Giving up his powers to Barbas hadn't been a plan of his own making, but taking them back had been and, again, he had done it to save Phoebe and her sisters.

There was a pattern emerging.

And then he had gotten mad. It was _Phoebe's_ fault, everything that had ever happened to him. All the good decisions he had made had been to save her and her sisters, her _damn sisters_. And he had continued doing it even when she had forsaken him and everything she was meant to love and cherish in the world. When he had come back from the Wasteland he knew he had scared her, and in hindsight he knew he should've given her more time to forgive him for what happened with the Source. Cole knew this, because he knew that Phoebe had not made the mental jump that _Cole wasn't the Source_. Which, quite frankly, he thought bizarre for someone who had been possessed as many times as she had. Therefore nothing was his fault, it was all _her_ fault.

Cole remembered the exact moment he had decided to forgive himself for everything that had happened since he first met Phoebe Halliwell and her sisters. It was the same moment he stopped being angry and realised that there was no one person to blame. It wasn't solely his fault, or Phoebe's, or Piper or Paige's or even Prue's. It wasn't the Seer's or the Source's, or the Avatars'. It was a mixture of all of those factors combined, and the stark truth that his and Phoebe's love just hadn't been strong enough to survive it all. It wasn't meant to be. That realisation had hit Cole like a tonne of bricks but after the pain he had felt calmness. He had finally felt free. Phoebe would move on, she would love again (especially after he sent Drake there to make sure of it) and he would while away the millennia helping other lost souls like himself. It wasn't perfect, but it was a damn sight better than he'd had before.

He had also made peace with the fact that he wouldn't see Phoebe again, not truly. He would see her live her life if he chose to 'peek' at the Manor, but he would never hold her or smell her perfume or have her smile at him again. It was meant to be that way, and Cole was fine with that.

Yet now here she was standing in front of him, after clearly having a less than fantastic day judging by the flushed cheeks and bloodshot eyes, ready to throw his whole world upside down because apparently she had _needed_ to see him?

"Phoebe what are you doing here?"

"I-"

Her answer was cut off by the arrival of Paige, who seeing her sister collapsed on the floor had let out a cry. "Oh my-!"

"Paige Paige it's fine!" Piper said quickly grabbing her sister's hands, "It's okay!"

"But Phoebe-!"

"Phoebe's fine, she's just…sleeping."

"Sleeping?!"

"Alright not sleeping but, ha, this is a really funny story."

"Explain, Piper!"

"Can we go in the kitchen?" Phoebe sighed rubbing her forehead a little as her eyes moved from her sisters back to Cole, "Or out of the house?"

"If your body is still here you can't leave," Cole replied and Phoebe nodded slowly.

"Right, well, makes sense. Kitchen then." She moved quickly that way, not particularly wanting to hear Paige's reaction when Piper revealed where exactly Phoebe had gone to, and who she had gone to see.

She realised Cole was following at least five paces behind her but didn't question it. She didn't need her empathy to know that he was cautious of her. _And why wouldn't he be_, she thought with a sigh, _Last memory he has of me is… _She pinched her eyes closed and forced the images out of her head, she couldn't afford to faint again she didn't know long she would be there for. _Or how I'm getting out of here_.

"Phoebe…"

"I'm sorry." She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for being here. I'm sorry…for everything."

"May have to be more specific."

"For vanquishing you."

"Ah, that," Cole laughed, "Don't be, I deserved it."

"No, no you didn't," Phoebe shook her head quickly, "Not like that. No, we could've figured something out, tried to strip your powers properly before they sent you crazy."

"Phoebe, stop." Ah the Halliwell babble. He hadn't missed it. "I don't really think you mean that." When she didn't say anything he leant against the doorway. "Tell me why you're here."

"You've changed." Her statement caught him off guard a little and Cole blinked. "You're different," Phoebe clarified shaking her head a little, "You look so-"

"Sane?" Cole supplied and Phoebe's cheeks went red, "It's okay, I feel sane."

"That's, good. That's great."

"It's an improvement."

And then there was silence.

The one thing there had never been between that particular pair was silence. There was always noise, passion, both positive and negative. But that had been a long time ago.

"You don't look so great."

Cole smirked slightly at the affronted look that crossed Phoebe's face, and he allowed himself to feel a twinge of pleasure at the fact he could apparently still make her pout like that.

"I'm having a rough day," she said turning a little to look past him out into the living room. Paige was staring at Piper in a mixture of dismay and shock and Phoebe shook her head a little, "Oh Paige."

"Phoebe, listen," Cole said and he moved slightly so he was in her eye-line again, "You shouldn't be here, this place isn't for the living."

"This is exactly where I should be," Phoebe sighed, then held her hands up at his startled look, "I don't mean because I'm dying. I mean because you're here." Cole looked curious and Phoebe felt her cheeks grow hot. _Great choice of words Phoebs._ "I don't mean… god I'm not making any sense. This was a mistake."

"Piper said you needed to see me," Cole said, "When you fainted, she was talking to that guy-"

"Coop."

"Coop? What kind of name is _Coop_?"

"He's a cupid." Cole gave her one of his trademark 'my point still stands' look and Phoebe shrugged a little. "It's what he calls himself."

"Right, well, she was talking to _Coop_ and she said you needed to see me."

"I did. I do." Phoebe sighed and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. _Breathe Phoebs, just breathe._ "Cole…" She looked up at him quietly and Cole felt a jolt in his chest. "I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N **Thank you so much for all your brilliant reviews on the last chapter! Hope you enjoy the next installment :)

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter Six

There had been a time in Cole's life, a few times actually, when he would've given anything in the world to hear those four words from Phoebe Halliwell's lips, when he absolutely needed to hear those words to stop himself spiralling into madness or evil or both.

Today was not one of those times.

"I don't understand," Cole frowned a little and Phoebe bit her cheek. That wasn't the response she had expected.

_Well what did I expect? It's been just as long for him as it has for me, and he seems fine. He's moved on_. The very thought made the ache in her chest grow that little bit more.

Deep down Phoebe knew that she could be a selfish person. It wasn't her defining trait but it was there nonetheless, her run-in with the Tribunal and losing her powers had shown her that. She had therefore just presumed that Cole would still be absolutely infatuated with her, madly and hopelessly in love, would change the world just to be with her. _That_ was the Cole she thought she was coming to see, _that_ was the Cole she still had in her mind whenever she thought of him. That crazy person he had been at the end.

She never allowed herself to think of him in the short time he was human, or when he was still half demon. Those were the memories she kept buried.

"I don't really know where to start," Phoebe sighed pressing a hand against her forehead and reaching with her other to pull a chair over to…when her hand went straight through she let out a groan, "So I can't even sit down?! This is…this is just _great_!" She kicked at the chair, her foot of course not landing on anything and let out another cry of frustration.

"Phoebe, you're a spirit," Cole sighed watching her.

"Ghosts should be able to move things!"

"You're not a ghost, you're a _spirit_," Cole repeated, "Don't worry you'll learn how to do it eventually."

"Eventually?! Oh no, no no I don't plan on being here that long."

"Well you will be if you don't start talking."

Phoebe knew he was right. She didn't have the ring, she'd heard Paige say something about the 'To Call a Lost Witch' spell but she knew that wouldn't work. She was here intentionally, and it would be one of those 'find what you're looking for' deals before she could go back.

"If it helps, Piper kept running through the walls before she finally listened to me," Cole shrugged.

And for Phoebe that seemed like a good place to start.

"Why did you help her?" she asked looking at him, satisfied that he seemed taken aback by the question, "Her and Leo, you helped her connect with him, or open her heart, or something." She was guessing but it made sense; Leo had only known who Piper was when she had returned to her body and called out for him. When he didn't say anything she crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "Why, Cole? And how did you know she would end up here? Are you always at the Manor?"

"No."

"Always here watching us?"

"No I'm-"

"Oh _god_ do you watch us?!"

"No Phoebe, damnit! I have better things to do than watch you and your damn sisters!" Except for that day, when he _had_ been watching, and he _had_ been there.

"Better things like what?" Phoebe frowned and Cole grit his teeth.

"I help people," he muttered, and true to form there was the doubt in her eyes, "Lost souls. I help them move on to where they need to be."

"So Piper's soul was lost, because Leo was lost?"

"Something like that I suppose."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "You're being vague." Cole just shrugged. "You told me to talk so I'm talking. Why did you help Piper?"

"Because her and Leo are meant to be together," Cole finally replied, "And because you had to see that." Phoebe frowned and Cole shook his head. "You gave up on love, and I know it was because of me, or a big part of it was anyway. I thought if I could make you see that love transcends everything, even amnesia and near-death, you would start believing again. You wouldn't give up on it." Phoebe's jaw hung slightly and Cole rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm trapped here without love, that's my punishment and I accept that. But you…you can't end up here. You deserve love, to find the One and have a family. A real one."

"You did it…for me?"

"Is it that much of a surprise?"

No, it wasn't. Not really.

"I thought it worked," Cole continued, "You said…" He stopped, then sighed. Honesty, he had come to the realisation, was always the best policy. "You said you believed again. You told him."

"I told who?" Phoebe asked, but he didn't have to reply. The penny had just dropped. "Drake. You knew Drake? You…oh my _god_ did you-!"

"I set him up with the sorcerer who gave him a soul," Cole said, "Then I just, suggested, he go and meet the Charmed Ones." Phoebe was glaring at him now and he shrugged casually. "You liked him though. And he liked you. A lot." _Naturally._

"I can't believe you would meddle in my life like that! Who the hell do you think you are!" Phoebe snapped.

"I didn't want you to give up on love."

"Well guess what I still did! I _don't_ believe in love anymore I lied to Drake!" Cole frowned and Phoebe shook her head quickly. "I lied to him because he was dying and that was what he wanted to hear but it was a lie!"

"But…" Cole's frown deepened and he looked at the woman in front of him. She was angry, that was clear, but there was no fire in her eyes and no passion behind her words. It was a look he recognised from his years in the cosmic void and it made him a shudder a little. _She's going to end up here._

"And that's why I'm here," Phoebe carried on, "That's why I had to come here because there's a barrier around my heart and I know it's because I don't believe in love anymore." She laughed a little. "I should just face the fact I'm not meant to fall in love again. I had my shot, blew it-"

"You didn't blow it."

"-and there's no one else for Phoebs. It's the Halliwell curse."

"Piper and Paige have love."

"Yeah well two out of three ain't bad."

The snarky, bitter tone of her voice instantly reminded Cole of that old woman he had met, the future self Phoebe had conjured when trying to decide whether she should marry him or not. He had had some control then, the Source hadn't completely taken over so he remembered her and what she looked like, how she acted. The fact she greeted him with a slap in the face.

"Phoebe," Cole said looking at her firmly, "You are meant to find love. You're all about love."

"I _was_," Phoebe muttered and she pushed her fingers through her hair, "I was, but I was young and stupid. I fell for the wrong guys, every time. And then I pushed to make my premonition happen but I wasn't looking for love I was pushing for sex and-"

"That must've been some premonition."

That stopped Phoebe in her tracks and she blinked then laughed a little. "Yeah, it was the best." She could practically (not literally, unfortunately) feel the curiosity oozing from him and she smiled. "It was of my future daughter. She's so beautiful, and I want her so badly but I know it's not going to happen now. I won't get her because I can't love anymore."

"You can."

"I can't, Cole."

"You _can,_ you just won't." He could see the tears brimming in her eyes and he shook his head. "Damnit Phoebe you need to snap out of this. This isn't you."

"You haven't been around me for a while, Cole. I've changed. And I can't just 'snap out of it' it's not as simple as that!" The tears spilt down her cheeks and she turned away wiping at them angrily. "Didn't you hear me? I have a barrier around my heart!"

"So lets destroy it."

_Our love's so strong nothing can destroy it._

"I don't know if it's that easy…"

Cole nearly screamed. He knew the Charmed Ones well, better than most humans or demons or magical creatures there had ever been or ever would be. And he knew Phoebe the best of the lot. He had been married to her after all. This though, this wasn't the woman he married. This wasn't even the woman he divorced.

"You've never been a quitter, Phoebe," he said, and Phoebe was suddenly aware that he was standing closer to her, not by the door like he had been before. She hadn't even heard him move. "And this is something you can't just give up on." He didn't dare touch her, he'd already gotten too close and he cleared his throat. "So let me help you, like you asked. It's my job after all, helping souls find their way." She nodded a little and he straightened up.

_And this will be like any other job. Just any other job._

_Any other job…_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N **Phew another chapter for you lovely people, and a nice long one too. Don't hate me for where it ends, I could've carried on with it for pages and pages and pages. Again, thank you so much for the reviews! To those of you who said it, you're right Cole needs helping too, we all know them both well enough to know that one doesn't get fixed if the other is still broken.

**Disclaimer **I do not own Charmed.

Chapter Seven

"Paige, please…" Piper's voice showed the strain and tiredness she was feeling as she moved into the kitchen and to the coffee machine, firing it up and closing her eyes a moment to listen to the familiar whir. _I swear we've put coffee sales up 1000% in these last eight years_. "It's late, it's been a really long day. Just go back to Henry and I'll call you when she wakes up."

"No." Paige had followed her eldest sister and was now standing, hands on her hips, in the kitchen behind her. Right beside Phoebe and with a sigh the middle witch reached as if she stroke Paige's hair. Paige didn't even twitch, just kept the glare on Piper. "No I'm staying here in case something happens."

"Nothing will happen."

"You don't know that, Piper! He might hurt her!"

"I haven't missed her," Cole muttered and Phoebe gave him a look that said 'don't start'.

"He _won't_ hurt her, how many times do I have to tell you he's fine now."

"Well I've heard that one before! And _by the way_ how could you keep this a secret!"

"Paige damnit just…!" Piper bit her cheek, the water in the coffee machine had suddenly started boiling quicker than usual and she knew she had done it. "We just went through this," she grit out, trying to calm herself, "I didn't think Phoebe needed to know. I didn't know how she was feeling none of us did."

"So you tell her _now_? When she's vulnerable and upset and hurting from that stupid love-trip she took?!" Paige snapped, "Are you crazy?!"

"_Paige_!" This time the loaf of bread on the side exploded and all three sisters jumped.

"Piper calm down," Phoebe sighed watching as Piper pinched her eyes closed and took a deep breath, "Come on sweetie…"

"Paige," Piper said, opening her eyes and looking at the girl, "Please. I can't argue about this with you anymore. If you're not going then, just…" A whiny cry from upstairs interrupted her and Piper pressed a hand to her forehead. "Just clean up this mess." She moved quickly from the kitchen and towards the sound of Chris' wails and Paige shook her head.

"I'm just saying it's a mistake, that's all," she murmured as she went to the closet to get the broom, seemingly not caring that she was talking to herself, "She vulnerable, and even I'm not blind to the fact her weak spot has always been Cole. I just don't want her doing something she'll regret." She bit her lip and looked around the kitchen. "Please Phoebs, don't do this to yourself…"

"Does she know I'm here?" Phoebe frowned a little and Cole shook his head.

"She's reaching, probably taken a guess from the fact Piper told you guys she was stuck in the house before," he replied.

"Maybe she can sense me."

"Phoebe if you want to talk about your sisters-"

"I don't," Phoebe said quickly and she looked back at him, "I don't. Let's go somewhere else." He nodded and crossed the room, taking her forearm gently and before Phoebe knew they were up in the attic. "How…you have powers?!" Cole let go of her arm and she took a step back quickly, rubbing where he had touched her. "How do you have powers?"

"I was given them," Cole replied with a little shrug, "To do my job. Just teleportation, a small amount of conjuring. Nothing major. Nothing demonic." _Nothing evil_, he wanted to say, but they would get to that later he was sure.

"And how did you just touch me?" Phoebe frowned, "I thought I was a spirit."

"Because I've learnt how." At her confused look Cole sighed. "Does it matter? Hopefully you won't be here that long."

Phoebe couldn't help the sting she felt from that. "You sound like you don't want me here." Neither could she help the hurt in her voice.

"I don't want you here, Phoebe," Cole said but his voice was softer, gentler, "That's the point. You shouldn't be here and I want to help you work through your issues so you can get back to where you belong. _With_ love." He watched her move around the room quietly. "You asked for my help and I'm trying to give it."

"If you're not always here, and you're not watching us," Phoebe said as she moved and Cole sighed, he knew what was coming, "How did you know Piper was in trouble?"

"She called for help."

"And you just happened to reply." Phoebe looked up at him. "You can transport out of this realm can't you."

"No…"

"Then how did you find Drake?"

_Damn, she's good._

"Alright, yes," Cole rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, I can transport myself to the Underworld." Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed again. "I knew Piper was in trouble because I sent the thorn demons after h-" He was interrupted by Phoebe throwing a cushion at his head. "Ow hey! Hey how did you-"

"I'm a quick learner," Phoebe glared at him, "How could you do that! Piper nearly died!"

"I knew Leo would save her."

"You could've left two little boys without either of their parents! How could you _do_ that!"

"It was extreme yes but-"

"You haven't changed a bit!" Phoebe snapped, "You…_god_ I can't believe…urgh!" She threw her arms in the air and turned angrily away from him go to the Book of Shadows, flicking quickly through the pages. "Paige is right this was a mistake I need to get home right _now_."

"Phoebe-"

"Don't come near me!"

"Phoebe!" Cole snapped her name at the same time as he smacked his hands down on the Book. "I _have_ changed!"

"How are you touching the Book?" The anger was replaced with wariness as Phoebe's eyes darted from his face to his hands touching the ancient tome.

"Because I _have_ changed," Cole groaned, "You don't listen to me you never listen, that was always part of the problem."

"Yeah sure that and oh I don't know, all the evil!"

"Right because it was all _my_ fault!"

"Are you saying it was all _mine_?!"

"You're impossible!"

"So are y-!"

She had forgotten how quick he was. The Book and it's pedestal were pushed aside and she was suddenly in his arms with his lips crushed against hers and she gasped and clutched his shirt. The wave of emotions and memories came flooding back to her, passion had never been something they had a problem with, and she found herself returning the kiss just as fervently.

"Is someone in here?"

The sound of the eldest Charmed One's voice was like a bucket of cold water straight over Cole and Phoebe and they darted away from each other as Piper came into the attic, a grizzling Chris on her hip. Her eyes darted around and she moved over to the Book and picked it up.

"Phoebe if that's you…" Piper placed the Book back where it belonged and rested a hand on it. "Cole if you hurt her I will blast your ass out of Limbo and back here just so I can vanquish you again."

"You're welcome," Cole rolled his eyes a little and Phoebe swallowed hard as Piper closed the Book up and left the room to take Chris back to bed. "Your sisters always did have the absolute worst timing."

"Cole…"

"I know. Sorry…" Cole rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at Phoebe quietly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…old habits."

"Right…" Phoebe was biting on her lower lip, if only to replace the tingling sensation she was feeling with something other than pure pleasure. It had been a long time since she'd been kissed quite like that.

"I didn't mean to do that," Cole said shaking his head, "Okay." He straightened himself up. "Okay, let's just, talk. Just talk."

"Just talk," Phoebe repeated, moving slowly to the couch and sitting down quietly. _How can we go from fighting to kissing…how could I kiss him?! _She knew exactly how. _'Caught up in the moment' doesn't really do it justice._

Despite her power, Phoebe had always been an 'in the moment' kind of girl. It was something Prue used to scold her with when they were younger. That's why it had been such a shock when it was _Phoebe_ who was the sister to receive the power to see the future. _I can't let it happen again. That's __not__ why I'm here._

"So," Cole said pacing slowly in front of her, "Paige said you went on a 'love-trip'." _Back to business, it's any other job. That didn't just happen, and she definitely did not start to kiss you back. _

_Damn you, Piper._

Phoebe swallowed hard and nodded a little. "Coop took me, to show me my past loves. I saw…well nearly everyone I guess. Even back to Anton." At Cole's curious look she sighed. "Past life, he was evil," she explained waving a hand, "Not important."

"Right." Cole resumed his pacing. "And you saw, me?"

"Of course," Phoebe sighed, "You're still my longest relationship. _Ever_."

"And you saw something that made you think you needed to see me."

"I saw a lot of things," Phoebe sighed pushing her fingers through her hair and clasping them at the back of her neck and she started to explain to him everything Coop had shown her.

When she spoke of his final vanquish she started to cry and it took everything Cole had not to move to comfort her. _You're meant to be over this, Turner,_ he scolded himself, _You made your peace with it. It's not meant to be._

_But that was before she was here, in front of me now._

"I didn't know what it was like," Phoebe sniffled shaking her head, "It was horrible, Cole." She looked up at him apologetically; of course he knew that he was there. "But I've never let myself think about it. You were gone and I thought that was all that mattered, but I never said goodbye. I never mourned. You were such a huge part of my life." She looked up at him. "Do you remember what you said? To that other me, the one in that reality?" He nodded stiffly. "You said 'our love's so strong nothing can destroy it.' I guess you were right after all because here you are." She shook her head before dropping it into her hands, pressing the balls against her eyes to try and stop the tears. She felt drained, emotionally as well as physically. "And I…_she_, she just said, 'I don't think so' and she was so angry and hateful and when I saw her I just thought god, she could've be me. That could've be me standing there because at the time I _did_ hate you."

"I deserved your hate." He held a hand up when she tried to tell him otherwise. "I did." He crouched in front of her. "But Phoebe, you seeing my vanquish isn't why you have that barrier. It's everything that happened _before_ that. That's what we need to talk about."

"I'm scared."

"I'm not exactly looking forward to it." She smiled a little at his retort and just nodded. That was why she was here, he was right. "So…" Cole looked straight at her and Phoebe swore she could see tears spring into his eyes. "Let's talk about the Source."


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N **Happy Monday everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, I wasn't sure about the whole kiss thing to be perfectly honest. It seemed a bit soon, but I went with it anyway. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also thank you 'guest' for my first declaration of love over a fic! And to Seeking Shadows, I hope you continue to enjoy it against your better judgement hehe.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter Eight

"Possessed?"

Cole sighed and dropped his head mid-explanation; he had been right before she hadn't made the jump.

"Yes, Phoebe," he said trying not to sound as frustrated as he felt, they had only just started he couldn't get mad at her _already_, "Possessed. When I took in the Hollow and the Source's powers-"

"Which was a stupid idea by the way."

"Well I did it to save you."

"But I told you to stay out of it Cole, you were human. And I'd seen you die."

"You saw the Source throw fire at me," Cole sighed looking at her, "Your premonition came true, just I changed the outcome." Phoebe shook her head and Cole grit his teeth a little. "I didn't know the Source would possess me. I really didn't. I thought when you banished the Hollow again the powers would go to."

"You had a void," Phoebe murmured.

_If we got our powers back, where did the Source's go?_

_Into the void._

She could still see the Seer's smug face, hear her words. She had been planning it all along and had taken advantage of them all. And Phoebe should've known.

"I thought…you so hated not having powers," Phoebe said quietly, glancing away when Cole's eyes hardened, "I thought maybe-"

"I would _never_ have chosen to be the Source," Cole said standing up quickly, "You really think I would?! I fought him…I fought really hard!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to! _I _wanted to but _he_ didn't let me! He was blocking your premonitions and every time I tried…he was too strong and I was only human." He looked at her. "You know how hard it is to fight a possession, and you're a powerful witch. A Charmed One. What kind of chance did I have."

It wasn't a question it was a statement, one he had turned over in his head hundreds and hundreds of times since he came back from the Wasteland.

"Do you remember just after you summoned old and little Phoebe?" Cole asked her.

"I remember doing it because I felt something was wrong," Phoebe sighed, "Piper said it was cold feet. But it was a premonition, wasn't it."

Cole nodded stiffly. "At the end of the day, you asked me if I was alright. If there was anything I was hiding or that I needed to tell you. I told you no, and that was the end. The Source had won he'd completely taken over."

"Why didn't he just kill you?" Phoebe shook her head, "Send your spirit on."

"Because he needed me." Cole turned away and started pacing quietly. "He needed me because I knew you. I knew what you liked, what you felt, what you needed. I loved you and he needed you to know that."

"Because I would've known if he had taken over completely and you were gone." Phoebe rubbed her hands over her face, she didn't want to cry anymore but tears were brimming in her eyes and she shook her head. "That's what hurts the most, Cole. It was _you_. Your voice telling me you loved me, your arms around me at night. Your hands holding mine on our wedding day…" She looked at him. "I thought that was the happiest day of my life."

"I know," Cole murmured as he paced.

"And then when I found out I was pregnant, and I told you…you seemed so happy."

"I was. _We _were. It was the only time we agreed on anything, even if it was for very different reasons."

"I was happy too."

Cole looked at her quietly and saw that the tears had started to trickle down her cheeks again. He knew this wasn't fair, forcing her to relive it all, but he couldn't risk her ending up in Limbo. She could not be one of the lost souls he saw every day because if it went on any longer he knew she would be one of the few he wouldn't be able to save.

So he would push on.

"Knowing you were pregnant gave me hope," he said, watching as she wiped at her eyes, "I thought the baby would be half-Charmed, maybe your combined power would see through the Source's lies. It made me stronger, that's how I was able to ask the wizard for help."

"I thought he was killing you, that's what she told me."

"She told a lot of lies."

Sometimes Phoebe could still taste the tonic the Seer had made her drink, could still feel it sliding down her throat and into her body.

"When you took my hand at the Coronation and became my queen, he won again," Cole said and Phoebe shook her head quickly.

"I still thought it was _you_, Cole. I thought I was doing the right thing, for love. I thought it would save you, and our baby, and my sisters."

"Phoebe…" Cole's voice was softer and he crouched in front of her again. "This is only going to work if you tell the truth."

"What?" She frowned and Cole looked at her gently. "What…I am. That's what I thought."

"And what else did you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" But she did, and Cole knew it. He could see the shame in her eyes and he just looked at her quietly. She had to say it; he couldn't do it for her. "I thought I was doing the right thing." When he didn't say anything Phoebe frowned and got up moving away from him. "I loved you I wanted to be with you! And the baby…the baby was influencing me you _knew_ it would!"

"I did not know that baby wasn't ours," Cole shook his head quickly, standing too, "Even the Source wasn't sure! He didn't know how much influence your magic would have on it, that's why the Seer made you drink the tonic."

"And you! _You_ made me drink it too!"

"That wasn't me it was him!"

"But to me it was _you_!" Phoebe snapped, "It was all you! It was _you_ at the head of the council of demons! _You_ telling me to drink the tonic! _You _that killed the Innocent, _my_ Innocent!"

"And it was you standing beside me, Phoebe!" Cole snapped back, "Do you remember that day? You came in and pretending to vanquish half the council, you were teasing them and laughing! You enjoyed it!" She shook her head quickly as if to block him out. "Tell the truth! Tell me why you joined me!"

"Because I liked it!" The words came out in a scream and Cole sighed a little. There it was. "I liked the evil side, the freedom!" Phoebe continued, "I've always been drawn to it!" She remembered the Woogy, and when Prue married the warlock. When she found out Cole was Belthazor and didn't vanquish him. And she remembered the feeling of those demons being truly afraid of her, of being their Queen and ruling over them.

It had felt good.

"But it wasn't worth it," Phoebe shook her head, "It wasn't worth it Cole."

"I know," Cole murmured, "And I know what she did." Phoebe pinched her eyes closed and Cole moved a little closer to her. He had known the Seer's plan all along, to transfer the baby from Phoebe into herself. When he had come back from the Wasteland and Phoebe had no longer been pregnant he presumed that's what had happened. He hadn't expected the baby's powers to destroy the Seer, but that was just an added bonus. _Saved me a job_.

Phoebe was taking deep, steady breaths to try and calm her racing heart and the dull pain in her chest. Memories were filling her head that she hadn't allowed herself to think about for such a long time and the feelings were flooding over her.

"I'm sorry."

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at the man standing in front of her. Close, probably too close, but she didn't move away.

"I'm so sorry," Cole murmured, "And I'm sorry I never explained it. I thought you knew."

"I never gave you a chance to," Phoebe said swallowing, "You need to know that vanquishing you that night was the hardest thing I've ever done. Afterwards I just, I couldn't breathe. I just wanted to-"

"Don't say it."

"I wanted to die, Cole." She looked up at him. "You should never have made me choose."

"He was so sure you'd choose me." Cole forced a short laugh. "Guess he didn't know you as well as he thought." Cole knew it was killing the Innocent that had done it. She had never truly forgiven him for that, and to then threaten to kill her sisters…_Rookie mistake._

He was aware that she was staring up at him and that her eyes were moving over his face as if studying him and he forced himself to stay perfectly still. She was looking for something, and hopefully it was what he had wanted her to see all along.

"I forgive you, Cole," Phoebe said finally, "For the Source, for what happened with the Seer and the baby. I know…I understand, it wasn't you. It just felt like it was for so long because every time I thought about him I saw your face." She bit her lip. "Do you forgive me?"

"What?"

"Come on," Phoebe smiled a little, "You blame me a little. Tell the truth." He rolled his eyes when she used his words back against him.

"I did blame you," he replied, "I don't anymore. Just as I don't blame myself. I've had a lot of time to think about it, remember."

"But I should've known you had been possessed."

After a moment, Cole nodded. "Yes, you should've." That had been the root of all his anger, the fact that she hadn't known, that she had so readily believed it was him. "You believed I was capable of that."

"I know I did."

"After everything we had been through."

"I know..."

"But I understand why."

Phoebe nodded a little. "And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Thank you."

And Phoebe felt the pain in her heart get a little less, just as Cole felt the ache in his gut start to ease.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N **Hi guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :) thank you as always for the amazing reviews, I'm just glad you're all enjoying this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter Nine

They had stayed looking at each other for minutes rather than seconds until Phoebe had blinked and rubbed her forehead, shaking her head at Cole's concern and moving to sit back down again. "It's just been a long day," she sighed and she leant back against the cushions to close her eyes.

"Phoebe we have to finish this," Cole sighed and she held a hand up.

"I know, just give me a minute."

"You don't have a minute."

"I just need a time out."

Cole opened his mouth to respond but he was hit by a sense of deja vue. They had had this conversation before and he chuckled a little at the memory. "Alright, Paige."

Phoebe frowned and opened her eyes. "Excuse m…" Her eyes widened in realisation and she smiled tiredly. "Wasn't everything simpler back then? When you were just Belthazor."

"Not really."

"I guess it was just a different kind of complicated."

"Well it definitely wasn't simpler for your sisters."

"Piper always liked you."

"She was the middle sister, she had to balance out you and Prue," Cole smirked, "I'm just grateful I didn't have Paige there too to contend with."

"Prue and Paige would've ganged up on me," Phoebe shook her head with a small giggle, "God, they would've…" She trailed off.

Although she allowed herself to think about Prue more often than she did Cole the memories were still painful. And thinking about all four sisters together was almost more than she could bear at that moment. _I need to stay focussed. Focus on Cole, focus on us. One painful memory at a time. _There was no room in her head and heart to start thinking about Prue now.

"Let's move on." As if sensing her pain Cole cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest. "I can take responsibility for how I acted after I came back from the Wasteland. That was my fault." Phoebe didn't respond so Cole continued. "I thought when I came back everything would be the same, like it was before the Source."

"You expected me to understand what happened but I didn't," Phoebe sighed looking at him, "I was afraid of you." The hurt showed on his face. "You were invincible; I thought you were going to turn me evil again." She held a hand up when he frowned. "You know what I mean. And that's how I felt at the time."

"Your love was the only thing that kept me alive in the Wasteland," Cole said and Phoebe sighed a little.

"I know," she murmured, "I know and I understand that I wasn't exactly open to you being back."

Cole scoffed. "You turned into a mermaid."

Phoebe sighed again and rubbed her forehead. "Like I said I was scared."

"You'd never been scared of me before."

"I was scared of what you being back would mean for me, for what _I _would do."

Cole crossed his arms over his chest. "I was going to leave." Phoebe frowned a little so he continued. "After the mermaid incident, I got quite the telling off from your sister."

_Her body erupted in scales. She had to turn into a fish to get away from you._

"Paige, I guess," Phoebe murmured and Cole nodded.

"So I was going to leave. I told her, I knew the best thing for you would be for me to leave. You made it clear you didn't want me there."

Phoebe bit her lip. She didn't need her power to feel the tension radiating off of Cole. This was obviously a difficult memory for him to relive and she didn't blame him for being angry. "So what happened?"

"Paige came to me and put a spell on me. Something about opening your heart to me." He looked hard at her. "You still loved me. So I stayed. And saved you, I should add."

"I told you then I still loved you," Phoebe shook her head, "But I didn't want to be with you. Everything you did afterwards just pushed me further away." She looked at him. "You killed Innocents. The men in the bar, and that woman…that poor woman, in Paige's car crash."

Still after spending this time with him she expected a flippant response. _Those men were hardly innocent_, something like that. Instead regret filled Cole's eyes and he looked away.

"I did a lot of things I regret back then," he said, "That's one of them." Phoebe bit her lip quietly and just nodded a little. "I know I acted like a madman. I was crazed with power and with love. I thought I could win you back." He looked at her. "You know I tried to be good."

"I know," Phoebe sighed.

"It wasn't enough."

"No, it wasn't."

"Why?"

"Because I never believed it could last. And it didn't." She pushed her fingers through her hair quietly and looked up at him. "Maybe it would've if I hadn't pushed you away. You say you take all the responsibility but I take some too. I could've been more…understanding, I guess."

"You could've been honest," Cole shrugged and Phoebe shook her head, "That was all I wanted."

"No, all you wanted was me back. That was the whole point," Phoebe said standing up, "You were obsessed and it drove you crazy. You turned me into a mummy, you replaced me with a shape-shifter, you strangled me when-"

"That was the siren's fault," Cole frowned, "And I sent flowers."

"You changed the world so my baby sister died, so that I never met her," Phoebe said quietly and she watched as the regret filled his eyes again, "How could you do that?"

"I was crazy," Cole murmured after a moment, "And it was stupid. You didn't even love me in that world, at least in this one…" He shook his head. "I should never have done it. I should've just left you alone, like you wanted. Our love wasn't enough."

"You thought nothing could destroy it."

"I still think that. The fact that you're here is proof."

"Cole…"

He held a hand up to quiet het. "I'm still in your heart, Phoebe. And you still love me. But you don't believe in it anymore. Not just your love for me but love, period. It's not a new thing." Cole sighed a little when she denied it. "Do you remember when I tried to take in the Nexus and we both thought it had killed me? Do you remember what you said?"

Phoebe's cheeks burned red. She knew what he was going to say, she remembered it exactly. It had, after all, the last time she had seen him.

"You said you felt nothing. No pain, no love. You said you were free and when you vanquished me you would never look back." He folded his arms over his chest. "That hurt me a lot."

"That's why I said it." Phoebe's voice was nothing but a whisper. "I said it to hurt you, like you had hurt me."

"That night I went to a demonic strip club," Cole said, "Got a shapeshifter to turn into you, and I killed her." He shook his head as Phoebe flinched. "That's how much you hurt me."

"That was the last thing I said to you…" Phoebe looked up at him and his own cheeks grew hot at the tears in her eyes, he had put them there. "How could you want to be with me after I said?"

"Because I loved you. Phoebe, it was so simple in my head. And I know it was wrong but, it all made sense to me," Cole sighed.

"I..." Phoebe swallowed hard and forced back her tears. "I understand and…and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I said that to you because it wasn't true." She shook her head. "I thought it _was_ true, I forced myself to think it was true but you're right. I was denying love. God I didn't even…I just hated you so much."

"There's a fine line-

"-between love and hate."

"Well," Cole smirked when she finished his sentence, "You've been spending too much time with _Coop_." He chuckled when Phoebe smiled with a small eye roll.

"He doesn't understand, not really," she said, "He's all about love but he's never felt it."

"How could he ever understand someone like you, who feels it so intensely," Cole shook his head.

"Well the Elders thought he could," Phoebe laughed, "They sent him to me." She shook her head at Cole's scoff. "I know, right?" But they were getting off topic. "Cole I'm sorry I said that to you."

"It's alright," he replied, "Really. I know I deserved it. I should've given you time, I drove you away. And changing the world…god that was such a bad plan."

"Well we've all tried to change the world to make it a better place for ourselves," Phoebe sighed, "Forgive me?"

"Forgive _me_?"

It took a moment before Phoebe nodded. "Yes." At Cole's sceptical look she shook her head. "Yes I do forgive you, Cole. It wasn't all your fault, and I was meant to be your wife, dark wedding ceremony or not. I should've tried to help you. I…I abandoned you, and I gave up on us. I gave up on myself and I just…I should never have said I felt nothing."

"I guess I didn't really believe you anyway," Cole smiled a little and Phoebe laughed quietly.

"No, I guess you didn't." She breathed in deeply and then out slowly and Cole saw a light coming back into her eyes. "I'm feeling better." Pressing a hand to her chest she closed her eyes. "It doesn't hurt, as much."

"Then we're nearly done." _And she has to leave. I don't want her to leave, not again. Not now._

"Nearly, but not yet," Phoebe shook her head and she looked up at him, "Not yet."


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N **Hi all! Phew sorry for the delay in this one, but I am on something of a roll now so never fear :) This is not the last chapter in this story, even though it might feel like it. Thank you as always for the wonderful reviews, and especially thanks to Julie for pointing out my slip! Really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's possibly my favourite so far.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter 10

"Why did you lie to him?"

The early morning light was starting to shine in through the attic windows. Phoebe was sat back on the couch with her legs tucked up under her and her head resting on her hand quietly, Cole on the floor leaning back against it and against her knees slightly. There was a comfort in their gestures, in the way they had naturally assumed that position that Phoebe hadn't felt for many, many years. Neither were sure how it had happened.

A little while previously Paige had come into the attic and looked around. "Phoebs I've gotta get back to Henry," she had whispered, "If you can hear me, I'll be back okay? But, y'know, it's my honeymoon and he's probably going to divorce me if I don't spend _some_ time with him."

"Rambling," Phoebe had smiled shaking her head and Paige sucked in a breath.

"I hope you're okay. Coop's kind of concerned you're not back yet. But, I guess, he doesn't understand…" She had rested her hands on her hips. "_I_ don't understand, but if this is what you have to do then, I support you. Just don't bring _him_ back with you."

"Can I reiterate that I _really_ haven't missed her, and this 'Henry' must be a very understanding man," Cole had muttered and Phoebe had giggled and shook her head as Paige orbed out. "A fricking saint," Cole continued.

"I think you would like him," Phoebe had said looking up at him, "He's a good guy, a parole officer." Cole had just shrugged, and there had been silence.

Cole's question broke the silence and Phoebe closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing her forehead. "He was dying," she replied quietly.

"So you lied to a dying man?"

"It wasn't like that. I didn't want him to think he failed."

"You fell for him though."

"You knew I would, that's why you sent him."

"I know you're type." Cole tipped his head back a little to look up at her. "So what happened?"

Phoebe sighed deeply and opened her eyes again. "He left." At Cole's frown she shook her head and slipped her legs off of the couch to stand, moving away from him. "He left, just like everyone else leaves. They always leave, or they always die but that's a kind of leaving." She wrapped her arms around herself quietly, her back to Cole. "My mom left. Died, I know. But she left. Then my dad walked out, then Grams died. And boyfriends, they always leave too. Jason left me, Leslie left me, Miles…" She pinched her eyes closed and Cole sighed. He remembered Miles. "_You. _You left me." She held a hand up when Cole tried to speak. "I know, I know. And we've talked about it I don't need to go through it again." Her arm wrapped back around her body. "I really thought Drake could be The One, but he left me. Like all the others. Like Prue…" She sniffed and shook her head as the tears started to come again. "I mean what's the point, you know? If everyone always leaves what's the point in opening myself up to that? Again and again and again and…"

Cole watched as her shoulders started to shake and he couldn't quite believe how up and down her emotions were. She had been practically beaming before, had said she felt better. "Phoebe you can't truly believe that."

"Can't I? I mean, no one would blame me," Phoebe replied looking at him over her shoulder, "After everything I've been through, all the people I've lost, all the times love has chewed me up and spat me out. Goddess of Love! That's like a bad joke now."

"Phoebe-"

"Even Piper and Leo!" Phoebe turned around to look at him. "You did all that with Piper to show me that love transcends everything. But Leo is gone. And for what? To _force_ Piper to deal with this big threat that no one can even tell us about? Because love gets in the way of the fight? It makes no sense but all I know is he's gone so no, _no_ Cole love cannot transcend everything."

"Piper will get Leo back," Cole frowned.

"Only if we win! It's like…like they're using him as some kind of prize! Dangling him in front of her, of us! And it's always been so hard for them you know that." Cole nodded in agreement. "So why should I think it will be any different for me? Why should I put myself through it?"

"Because you need love," Cole said standing up to face her, "You need it to survive and you need it to create that daughter you saw."

"That's not going to happen now," Phoebe muttered shaking her head, then letting out a gasp when Cole gripped her shoulders and shook her once, hard, "Hey!"

"Snap out of this," Cole frowned at her, his hands still gripping her shoulders, "Phoebe you're going to turn into that bitter old hag, and then you'll end up here in this place, lost! I can't let that happen." He shook her again. "Now listen to me. _Love, conquers, __all_! That's not just a stupid phrase for poets and muses it's _true_! Your love has saved me so many times, just like Piper's love will bring Leo back to her. Now you need to believe that love can save _you_. Because it has to."

"But it's hard," Phoebe said quietly looking up at him, "And I'm tired I'm so tired."

"You're not a quitter, Phoebe Halliwell," Cole said firmly, "You just need to _believe_." He cupped her cheeks and Phoebe rested her hands over his, opening her mouth to say something when she felt a familiar jolt in her stomach and she was thrown into a premonition.

_She is outside a school, it's a scene she knows only too well. Looking around she sees two versions of herself talking, the elder of the two reassuring the younger. She knows the conversation and she sighs, maybe she kidded herself that she still believed it then but not anymore. The younger version fades away and she wonders why she is still there._

_"__Daddy!"_

_The excited cry of a young girl catches her attention and she turns around. It's the same little girl from before, her 'Ladybug' with the perfect button nose. She is running across the grass towards a man and she squints to try and see him better. He is tall, broad-shouldered wearing a dark suit. His hair is dark and she can tell he is smiling though she can't make out his features. He holds the hand of another little girl, younger than 'Ladybug' but just as beautiful. Why can't she see what the man looks like?_

_"__There you are." The older version of her has joined the man and he kisses her cheek gently. "And there's my pumpkin!" She lifts the younger girl as 'Ladybug' jumps up and the man lifts her too, and together the family walk away. The vision blurs and it's all she can do not to cry out after them as they disappear and the premonition ends._

Cole moved to steady her as Phoebe's eyes fluttered open and her knees buckled slightly. She had had a premonition that was obvious; he had seen it enough times to recognise the signs. For her to have one there though, in Limbo…he didn't understand it but he didn't have time to try. She was gripping his hands and looking up at him in something like awe. "Phoebe?"

"I saw it again."

"Saw, what…?"

"Ladybug. And there was a Pumpkin too this time. Oh god they're so beautiful."

"I don't know-"

"I saw their daddy. He looked…" Her eyes were moving over his face and Cole felt his cheeks flushing pink under the gaze. He didn't want her to finish the sentence.

"Phoebe, I…" He stopped, eyes wide. "Phoebe wait."

"Cole…"

"No wait you can't go yet."

"Cole…!"

"Phoebe!"

Golden lights encircled her fading figure and his hands dropped to his sides as Phoebe disappeared from Limbo.

ooo

"Phoebe?"

She can still hear his voice as her spirit settles back in her body and she feels the couch cushions underneath her. Piper's voice is there too but it's his she focuses on. _It was him. It had to be him._

"Phoebe, come on open your eyes," he murmurs and she feels his hand brush her cheek gently.

_Our love's so strong nothing can destroy it_.

The memory doesn't hurt anymore, because Phoebe knows it's true.

_We're meant to be together._

Phoebe smiled softly and opened her eyes, as Coop looked down at her.

"Had us worried there," he chuckled and Phoebe blinked quickly, the smile fading slightly.

_Tall man, dark hair._

_Ladybug. Pumpkin._

_Cole… Coop?_

"Phoebs?" Piper sat next to her quickly and helped her into a seating position. "Are you alright?" She looks her younger sister over, no obvious injuries well that's a good start. "You've been gone all night."

"It didn't feel as long as that," Phoebe murmured, still looking at Coop, "I don't…" She shook her head a little.

"Did you see him?" Piper asked her, "I mean, I know you did. But how was it?"

"I think I just need to lay down," Phoebe said but Coop held up a hand.

"First things first." He flexed his hand and the ring glints in the light as he brings it to her chest, above her heart, just like before. "Let's have a look." The ring glowed, just as before, but this time it suddenly flashed brightly and Phoebe felt a warmth spread through her body. She clutched a hand to her chest and let out a little laugh.

"It's gone. The pain…"

"The barrier," Coop grinned, "It's down, it's completely gone. And that means you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Phoebe asked looking up at him and Coop beamed happily.

"To begin again."


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N **Another chapter for you lovely people! There's definitely a consensus in the reviews that you want the man in the premonition to be Cole, but you will have to wait and see! (But for anyone who has read anything I've written, you can probably guess which way I'm leaning ;)) Just a note about this chapter, it starts one month after the Ultimate Battle. All events leading up the the end of Forever Charmed remain the same, except for Wyatt and Chris saying about Coop and Phoebe being 'like one' in the future, because lets face it that's not going to fly with me, and Phoebe's extract in the Book of Shadows at the end. Also just so you're aware I've never read the comics so it doesn't take any of that into account either. On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter 11

"Auntie Phoebe!"

"Hey Wyatt," Phoebe beamed at her eldest nephew as she bumped the heavy Manor door open with her backside, backing into the house and dragging two suitcases with her, "How's-" She laughed a little when the suitcases suddenly orbed out and reappeared by the stairs. "Oh I bet your mommy just loves that."

"Was Chris too," Wyatt grinned before he went running off and Phoebe giggled shaking her head, she could just see the orb trail of his baby brother following after him. Since the run in with the Ultimate Power Wyatt and Chris had been practically inseparable and as their childish squeals filled her ears Phoebe sighed happily.

"I'm back."

Phoebe kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag down to head into the kitchen. "Gosh that smells good."

"You're here already?" Piper laughed a little looking over her shoulder at her grinning sister, "It's breakfast! I wasn't expecting you until lunch at least."

"Yeah well I woke up early," Phoebe said moving to grab herself some coffee, "And I thought, 'Hey, I have the week off, why not start it with a Piper Halliwell breakfast.' And it gives Billie more time to move her things over."

"You're sure you're okay with losing your place?" Piper asked resting a hand on her hip and Phoebe shrugged.

"It's not forever, just a couple of weeks until she gets back on her feet."

"I told you she could stay here…"

Phoebe looked at her big sister knowingly. "Sweetie I know you don't want her here."

Despite the fact Billie had vanquished Christy, Phoebe knew that Piper still couldn't forgive the betrayal. She knew more, remembered more. Hell she had lived for a short while in a world where Billie and Christy had killed Phoebe and Paige; Phoebe could understand the older witch's anger but she also empathised with Billie. The younger girl had lost so much, Phoebe couldn't give up on her now.

Piper sighed and looked back at her eggs. "Give me time."

"I know, and I am," Phoebe nodded, "But Billie just needs somewhere to stay where she feels safe, and she needs space. Even if she was here you know she wouldn't get that. I'll move back in a couple of weeks, when she's ready."

"And what about _your_ space?" Piper asked her and she glanced over her shoulder to see Phoebe tilt her head in confusion, "Don't play dumb with me Phoebs. You and a certain _Coop_-id? You know how thin these walls are I don't want Chris and Wyatt-"

"Oh geez!" Phoebe laughed covering her ears quickly, "Stop! Besides now that Leo is back I'm sure they hear plenty!"

"Ew." Piper shook her head but Phoebe could see the corner of her mouth twitch into a smirk and she had to smile.

"And that is another reason I'm here. You and Leo need some time together, not just as a family with the boys. I can take them out so you two can have your own space every now and then."

"And I appreciate that, but you're avoiding my question."

"I'm not avoiding it," Phoebe shook her head and she sipped her coffee, "I just, don't really know what you want me to say."

"Well what's going on with you and-?"

Orbs interrupted Piper's question and materialised in the form of Paige. "Good morning sisters!"

"I need to start charging for people to come into this kitchen," Piper shook her head as Paige plopped down beside Phoebe with a grin, "And good morning to you too missy Paige. No Henry?"

"He had an early meeting with a parolee," Paige shrugged, "My charges are all safe and sound, and Magic School is running along perfectly thanks to the help of my new teacher."

"Leo must be loving being back at the school," Phoebe smiled and Piper nodded with a little sigh.

"He is, he really is," she said, "And, obviously, he wants Wyatt and Chris to start going there."

"Which I think is an excellent idea," Paige nodded.

"Thanks Mrs Principal," Piper smirked with an eye roll, "But actually we're not discussing that right now. We are discussing Phoebe's love life."

"Oooooo and how is Coop the cupid?" Paige teased and Phoebe groaned as she was nudged in the side, "Give us all the details."

"Y'know you got annoying when you got married," Phoebe said nudging her back and Paige just stuck her tongue out, "And Coop, is fine. He's great. We're great."

"You're saying 'great' too much," Piper said narrowing her eyes a little, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Phoebe stood and moved around the counter to start putting some bread in the toaster. She could feel two sets of eyes on her, and it still made her laugh at how alike Piper and Paige had become in the years since Paige had been in their lives. _Given the rough start, this is like a miracle_. "Honestly," she said looking back at them, "We're really good. He's just away right now trying to fix another couple. But it's great. Just-"

"Great?"

Phoebe sighed and Paige held her hands up. "Just a guess."

"Phoebs, come on," Piper shook her head, "You're over-thinking this aren't you? It's going so well and you know it's blessed and no one will stand in your way, so you're starting to over-think and make up things to go wrong." When Phoebe didn't reply Piper was sure she'd hit the nail right on the head. "Well, don't. He's everything you could want, he's the epitome of love and, what's more, he knows you so well and he _completely _adores you."

"I know, I know," Phoebe sighed a little.

"You did say you loved him," Paige reminded her.

"I know."

"And you know he's the father of your future daughter," Piper pointed out, "'Uncle Coop'."

"I know that too."

Phoebe had never been so grateful for her young nephews than at that exact moment when Chris suddenly orbed into her lap and Wyatt came racing down the stairs and into the kitchen, barrelling into back of Piper's legs. "Pancakes mommy!"

"Little Chris really came into his powers huh?" Paige laughed as he clapped happily and Phoebe held his hands with a giggle.

"Yes he did," Piper smirked shaking her head and stroking her fingers through Wyatt's hair, "And his favourite game is-"

"Chris don't orb away from daddy!" Leo groaned as he padded downstairs, the baby boy giggling happily and pointing at his father as Leo came into the kitchen.

"Do you remember Wyatt at this age? Chris is going to be even worse," Piper said and Phoebe smiled and kissed his soft brown hair gently as the conversation turned from her to the two little rascals she loved so much.

ooo

Breakfast passed without another word on her love life and as Paige left and Piper and Leo got the boys ready for their day Phoebe managed to slip up to her old bedroom with her bags and do some unpacking.

Phoebe knew she was high-maintenance, she hadn't needed to bring so many clothes but she was a girl who always thought it was better to have options. Granted it had been one of the things that used to get her in trouble, but now it just meant there wasn't enough space to hang everything.

"I should ask Paige to orb some of this back to the apartment," she sighed as she looked at the clothes still strewn on the bed, then laughed a little, "Great I'm back here five minutes and already talking to myself."

_He's great. We're great._

Phoebe turned a little to look at herself in the full-length mirror standing up by her dresser. Biting her lip she rested a hand over her stomach and pressed very gently. The response was the familiar dull ache she got every month around that time and her mind flashed to the little red cross she had put on her calendar that morning.

Phoebe didn't know why but she had just presumed she would fall pregnant as soon as her and Coop started sleeping together, properly, as 'boyfriend and girlfriend' if that was the right term for it. When she had woken in the early hours and that clearly could not be the case she had felt a sudden ache in her chest and it had been all she could do not to cry. She had showered, dressed, packed her bags and sat on her bed quietly until it was an acceptable hour to drive over to the Manor, all the while scolding herself for trying to rush things. She had done there before and ended up losing her powers, she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

But she was so, _so_ disappointed. The timing had to be nearly right, Ladybug was not too much younger than Chris. And that meant that Coop was her daddy.

_Coop was the tall man with the broad shoulders and dark hair. Coop was the man in the suit holding Pumpkin's hand. Coop is the father of my children._

As hard as she tried Phoebe couldn't form the features of that man in her head. Her premonitions were never usually that unfocussed, especially not on such important details. And that was the most important detail of all!

_"__Uncle Coop!"_

That moment had played over in Phoebe's mind ever since Wyatt had spilt that little secret. It was like Piper said, right? Now she knew.

So why didn't she feel relieved? Phoebe was happy, she couldn't deny that. Coop was an amazing man and there was no doubt in her mind that she was extremely attracted to him. And, yes, she had told him she loved him, but there had been so much going on with the Ultimate Power and the magical community and…

Phoebe shook her head and dropped onto her knees, crawling into her closet over the shoes and through the dresses to the very back. There, tucked in the corner away from prying eyes, was a shoe box and biting her lip Phoebe pulled it out into the light. She coughed a little at the dust and rubbed her hand over the top of it before opening the lid.

The picture laying on top was nearly five years old and for a long time it had been on her dresser, firstly in that bedroom and then at the penthouse. It was of two people so blissfully in love, a witch and a demon, a Charmed One and the bounty hunter sent to kill her, but in that picture they were Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner, just any other couple. She touched it gently then moved it aside, picking through the other little bits in the box. A napkin from the first restaurant Cole had ever taken her to, a pair of earrings he had bought her on their first Valentines and she had hated them but never told him.

A letter she had written but he had never opened, the letter he caught her writing.

The bow from around the neck of an oversized teddy bear.

"Oh Cole," Phoebe sighed closing her eyes and looking up towards the ceiling, "I didn't get to say goodbye again." She had left Limbo so quickly, in such confusion.

_"__Phoebe!"_

She could still hear his voice.

_"__No wait you can't go yet."_

Sucking in a breath Phoebe replaced the contents of the box and pushed it back into its corner. She needed answers, and there was only one person who could give them to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N **I know my chapters aren't always the longest, so I try to make up for that by updating quickly! Here's chapter 12 for all you lovely people. Cole will be back in this fic at some point, but that point isn't just yet. Also it seems like I need to get my butt in gear and read the comics! Might restore a bit of my faith in the series! Thank you as always for your brilliant reviews, only 3 off of 100 wow! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer **I do not own Charmed.

Chapter 12

The attic was quiet save for Phoebe flicking through the pages of the Book of Shadows and the scratch of her pencil on a pad. She knew the spell she wanted to use, and she knew how to tweak it to make it work.

"Got it."

Ripping the sheet off she moved over to the potions table and ground up the ingredients she needed. Quietly though, she could hear Piper and Leo just downstairs and she most definitely did not want to draw their attention.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath Phoebe pressed the piece of paper to her heart and pictured firmly in her mind the man she wanted to see.

"_Power of the witches rise, reaching out to a future time. Come to me who calls you near, bring Wyatt Halliwell from there to here._"

Taking the athame from the side she pricked her finger and squeezed three droplets into the bowl.

"_Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood bring him to me._"

A warm wind rushed through the attic and Phoebe smiled a little as golden lights swirled around her before materialising into the form of her eldest nephew. Her very confused, eldest nephew.

"Aunt Phoebe?!"

"Hi Wyatt," Phoebe waved a little, "Um keep your voice down? I don't want your mom and dad hearing."

"But, you're meant to be in Rome right now."

"Noooo ha um you're in the past," Phoebe smiled weakly at him, "About 20 years, I guess? The same past you were in a month ago when you lost your powers."

Wyatt nodded slowly, eyes darting around the attic a moment. Yep, this definitely wasn't his time. For one thing there was great-Aunt Pearl's couch, and in the future that thing…well it hadn't fared well. "O-kay…" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked back at his aunt. "So you summoned me here? Did something happen?"

"Can I get a hug first?" She sighed in relief when Wyatt chuckled and moved forward to pull her into a hug and she squeezed him back for a moment. "Thanks, I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm not, but mom will be," Wyatt laughed, "And _you_ will be too! Thank god I wasn't out in public."

"I didn't even think of that," Phoebe groaned as he let her go and she rubbed her forehead, "Where were you?"

"Just at someone's house."

"Oh a girlfriend?"

"A cousin."

Phoebe looked up at him. "My-?"

"I can't tell you." After their last trip to the past Chris had spent at least 45 minutes lecturing Wyatt about the perils of 'future consequences'; he couldn't afford to slip up and have to sit through that again.

Phoebe sighed a little. "Okay but you see the thing is I need you to tell me things."

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt groaned moving away and going to plop down on the couch, "I can't! I really can't, it could change the future in ways we can't even imagine." A direct quote from his baby brother and it made Phoebe smile a little. She had heard that before, from a different Chris, but it sounded like not everything had changed.

"I know, I know," she said, "But I just need to ask one tiny itty-bitty question. You don't even have to speak, just nod or shake your head."

"I really, really can't. Can you send me back now?"

"You couldn't send yourself back if you wanted to?"

Wyatt went a little red. "Well, yeah of course I could. It's just better if you do, reverse the spell you used it's more likely to send me back to where I actually came from." Phoebe raised an eyebrow at that little explanation and Wyatt threw his hands in the air. "_And _if I did it myself it'd be like I was skipping out on you and I don't want to hurt your feelings." Damn, sometimes he hated being the good one.

Smiling Phoebe shook her head and she moved forward to crouch in front of him. "Just one question, I promise. Then I'll send you home."

"Okay but it still depends on the question."

"Understandable." Phoebe took in a deep breath and looked up at her nephew, right into his clear blue eyes. "Is Coop my future husband and the father of my children?"

His response was not what she expected.

In fact it was, if she had to scale it, the _exact_ opposite.

First Wyatt tilted his head a little, a confused look crossing his features. Then his eyes crinkled slightly as if trying to process what she had just asked him.

Then he started laughing.

It was a laugh that came from very deep within him and took over within seconds. In fact as he toppled sideways onto the couch, arms wrapped around his body tightly, Phoebe frowned and stood up quickly so that he didn't fall right on her.

"What's so funny?!"

Wyatt hooted with laughter and Phoebe was certain there were tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Wyatt! Damnit I asked you-!"

"D-don't say it again! Don't…!" He dissolved in peels of giggles again, one arm unwrapping from around him and beating a cushion as he whooped and hooted and Phoebe stomped her foot.

"Stop that!" Her voice seemed to set him off again and it was all Phoebe could do not to start chanting again and send her hyena-like nephew back where he came from.

"What's all this noise?" Piper asked as she came into the attic, her eyes instantly going to the young man trying to catch his breath through the laughter, "Is that Wyatt?!" She looked sharply at Phoebe who had dropped her head into her hands. "What did you do?" Piper's eyes moved quickly around the attic and with a gasp she moved to grab the athame from the table. "Did you do a blood spell to summon my son?! Phoebe!"

"Alright alright I know!" Phoebe groaned dropping her hands, "I was desperate!"

"Phew that was a good one aunt Phoebs!" Wyatt had finally calmed himself even though his cheeks were still flushed and his eyes shining, "A real good one. Hi mom!"

"Don't you 'hi mom' me I'm sending you back right now," Piper shook her head at him, "Phoebe what were you thinking?! Really!"

"I'm desperate Piper I need to know!"

"Know _what_?!"

"Whether 'Uncle Coop' is the father of my kids!" Phoebe cried looking at her sister, "And I asked _him-_!" She pointed at Wyatt who had started giggling again, "And he just laughed! What am I supposed to do with that?!"

"Wait, wait," Wyatt chuckled holding his hands up, "You were serious? That was a serious question?"

"Do not answer it," Piper said sharply to her son before looking back at Phoebe, "Phoebs this is the worst kind of personal gain! Not to mention future consequences!"

"I'm desperate," Phoebe sighed again looking at her big sister, "Please, I need to know."

"Phoebe I don't understand, you love Coop," Piper shook her head, "And it's blessed, the Angel of Destiny said so. You're over-thinking and-"

"I'm not over-thinking, I'm _feeling_," Phoebe said quickly, "And yeah I have feelings for Coop, and I know no one would stop us being together. But…I can't explain it. It doesn't _feel_ right, in here." She pressed her hand to her chest, her heart beating rapidly under it and Piper sighed.

"Phoebs, he healed your heart," she said, "Coop did that. He's the one you're meant to be with. Hell, his name even begins with a C he's your damn apple peel!"

"Oooh that's where that came from," Wyatt murmured, closing his mouth quickly when Piper shot him a look, "Sorry."

"Piper you don't understand," Phoebe sighed.

"Don't say it. Don't say his name." Phoebe looked at her sister, and Piper frowned. "No Phoebe. You went to see him and you came back and you were happy. The barrier was gone."

"And who do you really think did that?"

"Coop."

"_Cole_."

"_No_ Phoebe, Coop did it he saved you by showing you what you needed to do."

"You really don't understa…" Phoebe trailed off as Wyatt stood up and cleared his throat, gesturing behind the two sisters.

"Uh we're about to have company," he said and as Piper and Phoebe looked a glowing triquatra appeared on the wall and a young man and woman stepped through it.

"Hey brother," Wyatt made a little salute as Chris let go of the girl's hand and moved quickly towards his older brother, "Figured you'd come."

"What have you said?"

"Nothing!" Wyatt chuckled, "Absolutely nothing, I swear."

"O-kay all future people need to go back where they came from!" Piper said pointing at the portal as it started to close.

"Sorry mom, it's a one-way thing," Chris shrugged and she sighed heavily, "But we've got a spell to get back." He looked at Wyatt. "What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Phoebs summoned me," Wyatt shrugged, "Had a question. Which I haven't answered." Before the lecture could start. "You should hear the question though, it's hilarious. Say it again, aunt Phoebe."

But Phoebe was no longer paying attention to her nephews, she was staring at the girl who was moving around the attic looking at everything. Her hair was a dark brown, slightly curled at the ends and her big brown eyes had the same thick lashes as Phoebe herself. It was like looking into a mirror, albeit one a few years younger.

"Ladybug?"

The girl looked up quickly and a short laugh escaped her lips. "Uhhhhh actually, no. 'Ladybug' couldn't make it. But I'm-"

"Don't say anything." Chris cut in quickly and the girl let out a whine.

"Why?! Oh come on you know I don't like my name, this is the perfect chance to change it!"

"Nicknames only," Chris said firmly and the girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

"_Fine_, geez, Peanut." Wyatt snickered at that and Chris glared a little.

"They already know my name dumbass."

"Okay time out," Piper said holding her hands up, "Can I say again, all future people-"

"So, Pumpkin?" Phoebe had moved a little closer to the girl, who rolled her eyes a little.

"Gotta be the _worst _nickname ever," she muttered, about to say more when Phoebe had pulled her into a tight hug and she laughed, "Okay mom easy now. Oh no no don't cry…" She held her mother tightly as Phoebe sniffled against her shoulder, rubbing her back gently. "Please don't cry."

"Oh Phoebe," Piper sighed gently and Wyatt and Chris shared an awkward look, they'd never been any good with crying women especially not one of their aunts.

"So what was her question?" Chris murmured and Wyatt couldn't help the snicker.

"She asked if Uncle Coop was her husband and the girls' daddy."

"You're kidding."

"No word of a lie."

And just like that both Halliwell brothers were holding their stomachs as they laughed, and Phoebe clung tighter to the daughter she feared she wouldn't have if not just to stop herself beating on her beloved nephews.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N **A nice long chapter for you as I couldn't update over the weekend. Hope you enjoy :) thanks for the reviews as always they really do help me along!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter 13

Piper Halliwell was in a quandary. On the one side she knew her sons and niece had to go back to their time as soon as possible. Although no one had spilt anything yet she was well aware that in this family it was only a matter of time. Phoebe had asked a question already, fine, that couldn't be undone but it didn't mean it had to be answered.

Although the two cackling men beside her were answering it in their own little way.

And that was the other side. It made her heart swell to see her two boys there, both so happy and healthy and not trying to kill each other. She might've only seen them both a month ago but she worried _constantly_ that Christopher Perry's future would suddenly come to pass again.

She would not let that happen.

Then there was her darling little sister, who _had_ asked a question and who _needed_ an answer so damn badly she had summoned Wyatt there in the first place. Piper would do anything to help Phoebe, absolutely anything.

So therein lay the problem.

"Piper are you still up here?" Leo called as he ascended the stairs and came into the attic, "The boys are…" He trailed off, eyes widening a little as he looked around. "Boys?"

"Hey dad," Wyatt grinned at his father as Chris chuckled and raised a hand.

"What-"

"Phoebe summoned Wyatt, Chris and 'Pumpkin' came to get him back," Piper sighed looking at her husband.

"Pumpkin? Well I guess it's a P name…"

"That's not my real name Uncle Leo!" Pumpkin groaned and Phoebe smiled a little, she had managed to stop crying and she was now just staring at the girl, trying to work out how old she was. Doing the math in her head, trying to work out when she would need to get pregnant by to have her _second_ little girl. _She doesn't look much younger than Chris. Maybe 18? That would mean I have two pretty quickly after each other yikes._

"Uncle Leo?" Leo rose an eyebrow looking at Piper.

"Phoebe's daughter," she said, "From the future, obviously. But Chris won't let her say her real name because it could change things. You know how it is."

"Piper they need to go back," Leo frowned a little and Piper rolled her eyes.

"I _know_ that, Leo. I didn't bring them here."

"And the boys are ready, we're supposed to be taking them to the zoo."

"Oo are baby Chris and baby Wy downstairs!" Pumpkin grinned and she broke away from her mother, "This I've gotta see!" She took a deep breath and then suddenly stopped at Chris' yell.

"No powers!"

"Aw."

"No powers, it'll give too much away."

"Chris you've gotta get over this neurosis."

"With your Aunt Piper as his mother, not likely," Phoebe giggled and Pumpkin laughed at that, it would seem not much had changed in the future.

"Don't start at me Miss 'My life is perfect how shall I mess it up'," Piper rolled her eyes at Phoebe, "This whole thing is just insane."

"Well it wouldn't be insane if your son would just answer my question," Phoebe rolled her eyes back, "Instead of _laughing_ at me!" She turned to Wyatt. "I mean are you laughing because it's an absolutely crazy notion that it could be him, or are you laughing because how could I ever need to question whether Coop is my husband and the father-"

"Coop?!"

Chris shot Pumpkin a look quickly but the girl was looking slack-jawed at her mother. "That's your question? You're trying to find out who you're meant to have kids with?!"

There was something about the way she said it made Phoebe's cheeks flush pink. That and the girl was giving her a look clearly inherited from her Aunt Paige. It said, 'you're a crazy person.'

"Geez mom!" Pumpkin rolled her eyes with a snort, "Isn't it obvious?!"

"Timeline," Chris said quickly, "Think of the timeline."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Leo frowned a little and Chris gave a non-committal shrug as Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, Aunt Phoebs I'm sorry I just can't say anything, you've gotta-" A nudge to his ribs made Wyatt pout and mouth an owch as he looked at Chris, but Chris was gesturing to Pumpkin. The girl was looking around the attic quickly and then she stopped, focussing on a point just to the right of her mother.

Cole flinched and took a small step back. _Can she see me? Of course not don't be ridiculous. But, she's looking straight at me._

Since Phoebe had disappeared from his arms and his life again Cole had tried to steer clear of the Manor. He didn't peek, ever. Except for one time.

It was a month ago and he'd suddenly felt a pain in his chest unlike anything he had experienced before, and that included the multiple times he had been vanquished. He had known it was Phoebe and as he fazed to the Manor he had seen Piper cradling her dead body. He had fallen to his knees, aware that the Angel of Destiny had brought Leo back, that Piper had scrambled up and was trying to kill a blonde girl. But it didn't matter.

Phoebe was dead.

Nothing else had mattered but that.

He had stayed with her after Piper left and he had cried; cried for Phoebe and for the life she now wouldn't have, cried for that little girl she had seen in her premonition, and cried for himself that he would never see her again.

Cole had felt the time shift, suddenly the Manor was back to normal and a battle was about to begin. He had seen Piper, Penny and Patty, guessed what had happened, and it had been all he could do not to break his way out of the void (if of course such a thing was possible) and kiss each woman hard on the lips. He should've known Piper would fix it.

Once he had been sure Phoebe was alright, had seen her in the arms of that damn Cupid, he had fazed out and vowed not to come back. His job was done, Phoebe was happy and her heart was healed. She wouldn't end up in Limbo. She wouldn't end up with him.

_Bittersweet._

Then that girl had arrived and he had felt a pull and, well, there he was. And he was almost certain she could see him and that just made him feel-

"Totally confused," Pumpkin laughed shaking her head and she looked back at her cousins.

"You can feel it from there?" Wyatt asked, frowning when Chris nudged him again and Pumpkin just shrugged.

"Wait, feel? You're an empath?" Phoebe asked and the girl shrugged.

"Amongst other things, but we'll say 'yes' and keep it simple." She smiled a little at Phoebe's grin.

"So who were you feeling?" Piper asked, her tone suspicious and her eyes narrowed slightly as Pumpkin bit her lip and looked at her aunt.

"Um, no one?"

"Guys we really need to get back," Chris shook his head quickly, "We've been gone way too long."

"Uh oh…"

"Uh guys?" Leo was looking in the same direction as Pumpkin and Piper couldn't help the groan.

"Oh what now?!" she said glaring a little at the glowing triquatra that had yet again appeared on the attic wall.

"More like who now," Wyatt laughed a little, "Bet I can guess though."

"She's going to be pissed," Chris sighed.

"She _is _pissed," Pumpkin shook her head, "It's nearly knocking me off my feet."

"She's not even here yet and you can feel, her you're getting good," Wyatt grinned and Pumpkin grinned back at him happily.

"I am, right!"

"If that 'am' is 'in trouble' then yeah you are!"

The sharp voice came through the portal barely a second before the woman it belonged to, and Phoebe's eyes widened slightly. She was older than Pumpkin but not by much, her hair was darker and hung straight down her back and over her shoulders. She was also slightly taller, definitely taller than Phoebe and if it hadn't been for the cheekbones and that button nose, Phoebe wouldn't have recognised her as her daughter. Especially not with those clear green eyes, currently narrowed directly at her younger sister. No those eyes didn't belong to Phoebe, they were so, so familiar all the same. Of course then her eyes were drawn south to where the woman's hands rested. One of the shoulder of a teenage boy, the other on the top of her pregnant belly.

"Hi Ladybug…" Pumpkin smiled a little.

The nickname seemed to stop whatever rant had been about to come out of her mouth and Ladybug blinked.

"Why are you-"

"Chris says no names," Pumpkin shrugged, "Could change the future."

"Of course," Ladybug rolled her eyes and the boy at her side laughed.

"So neurotic."

"You brought the squirt along with you?" Chris sighed looking at his cousin.

"I had to he wouldn't stop bugging me."

"I'm right here, and don't call me squirt."

"But you are a squirt."

"Shut it Chris!"

"O-kay time out!" Piper said as she let out a high-pitched whistle, "People focus here!"

"Hi Aunt Piper," the boy grinned, and Phoebe's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh, my…is he-?!"

"He isn't yours mom," Ladybug said looking at the woman, "This is Henry Jr."

"No names," Chris groaned.

"Chris it's the most obvious name in the world I don't think telling these guys will change the future," Ladybug rolled her eyes at him, "Just relax. Now…" She trailed off as she was suddenly enveloped in a hug, Phoebe clinging to the pregnant girl and Ladybug looked over her mother's head at a snickering Pumpkin.

"Don't worry she did the same to me, but at least you're not getting the crying," Pumpkin smirked and the older girl sighed and patted her mother's back.

"Uh huh okay mom let go now. Let go there we are." As she eased Phoebe off of her her hands went back to resting on her belly, and Phoebe's eyes immediately followed them.

"Is that my grandbaby in there?!"

"Well at least in this timeline you're excited about it," she sniped.

"_Owch_ Ladybug, not cool," Pumpkin sighed and Phoebe frowned a little.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't ask me," Ladybug huffed a little and she moved away and over to Chris and Wyatt, leaving Phoebe just watching quietly and Piper and Leo shared a look. "Alright, so we need to get back really soon," the girl said, "The twins and Mel are keeping-"

"Wait, Mel? As in Melinda?"

"What happened to asking no questions?" Pumpkin teased and Piper shushed her, looking eagerly at Ladybug.

"Yes, Melinda," Ladybug shook her head, pulling a face at Chris as he smacked his forehead, "Oh will you relax I came prepared. Henry, kiddo?" The boy moved forward and held out his palm. In it was a little brown bag that Leo recognised immediately.

"Hey, that's memory dust," he frowned, "Where did you-"

"We got it from you," Henry Jr smirked at his uncle, "Don't think about it too hard Uncle Leo it'll hurt your head a whole lot."

"As I was saying," Ladybug continued, "The twins and Mel are keeping the aunts busy, obviously Uncle Leo knows and my dad…well someone has really _screwed_ up so we need to get everyone back to our time and these guys forgetting things really quick."

"What's wrong with dad?" Pumpkin frowned moving forward quickly and Ladybug looked at her, her face softening.

"He kind of…he keeps, disappearing."

"He kind of _what_ now?!"

"That's not good," Wyatt frowned and Ladybug bit her lip.

"That's not all." She glanced at Phoebe a moment then looked back at her sibling and cousins. "We should go, I can explain when we get home and we'll fix it there."

"Okay then lets dust them and-"

"Woah woah woah, wait there a minute," Piper frowned interrupting her youngest son, "You." She looked pointedly at Ladybug. "You cannot come waltzing in here, speak to your mother like that, say your dad is disappearing and oh 'that's not all', then just expect to memory dust us and leave." She planted her fists on her hips. "Apologise, right now."

"Piper it's fine," Phoebe sighed quietly, "She doesn't have to."

"No, I do." Ladybug bit her cheek and turned slightly. "I'm sorry. It's time travel, and I just automatically thought you were her and I reacted. That was unfair." Her cheeks went a little pink at the smile Phoebe gave her; in her time it had been a while since she had a smile like that directed at her.

"Nice work," Leo smiled nudging Piper who smirked and nodded.

"Right, thank you. And now you can give me that memory dust please Junior." The boy's eyes darted to his older cousins. "Alright then." Piper tilted her head up and called out, "Paige! Paige could you come here a sec sweetie!"

"Oh shit Aunt Piper you called mom on me?!"

"Language!"

"Sorry Aunt Piper."

"We don't have time for this," Ladybug murmured to Chris and Wyatt, "_Really_ don't have time."

"Okay Piper this better be important!" Paige said as she materialised in the attic, Henry with her looking slightly worse for wear. He still wasn't used to the orbing. "We were _busy_ or trying to be!"

"Gross," Henry Jr gagged and Paige frowned a little, taking in the extra people in the attic.

"Oh geez what spell backfired?" Paige wrinkled her nose as she took in Wyatt and Chris, then the two unknown girls.

"Woah…" Henry though was staring at the youngest boy, the one who had gagged, the one who was now grinning happily. "Shit."

"Language."

"Sorry," Henry shook his head, "But, huh, he looks-"

"Just like you?" Henry Jr grinned, "I know, that's what you always say. Mom thinks I kind of look like Grampa Sam too but-"

"Grampa Sam?" Paige's eyes widened a little and she too took in the young teenager, "Holy shhh…moly. You…you're…"

"You're our kid!" Henry laughed and he looked around the room, "Wow, you must all be from the future right? And he's…you're my son. My son."

Henry Jr's grin faded to an embarrassed little smile, his cheeks red and he laughed a little as Henry moved forward to clap him on the shoulder.

And behind them Ladybug let out a long, heavy sigh. They weren't going anywhere fast now, that was for sure. _I just hope it isn't too late._


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N **Hi guys! Just a couple of things, I'm not going with canon names as you'll find out in this chapter. I'm guessing we find out the names in the comic books? That's cool, but I'm just not going with them. Also I've had it in my head that it was the Angel of Destiny who said the whole thing about Phoebe and Coop not having a 'forbidden love' but looking back it was Chris and Wyatt! That obviously doesn't work in my fic, so for those purposes I'm going with it was the Angel. Okay? Okay :) thank you so much for the reviews as always! Yes Pumpkin could feel Cole, I figure these kids have had their powers a lot longer than the Charmed Ones so they're more advanced, and it would make sense for her to be able to feel her... ;) enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer **I do not own Charmed.

Chapter 14

"O-kay so I think I'm all caught up."

Piper and Phoebe watched their younger sister pacing in front of the couch, the couch that Henry and Henry Jr were sat on watching her go back and forth.

"Paige…" Henry sighed when she held a hand up and sunk down a little, Henry Jr snickering and shaking his head.

"Mom c'mon, how is it you're taking this worse than dad and he's not even magical?" the boy teased.

"Kid's got a point there missy," Piper smirked slightly and Phoebe shook her head as Paige shot the eldest Charmed One a glare.

"I'm _sorry_ I just didn't expect to see my future child," she said, "Or my future nieces. Isn't this all a major future consequences screw up?!"

"Yes," Chris nodded.

"And that's why we're trying to leave," Ladybug added, "Or we were."

"Right, after you memory dust us," Phoebe sighed, "Don't you think that's a tad dramatic?"

"_No_ mom," Ladybug groaned, they had been over this several times already, "The less you know the better, the less you all know. And it's already messing with our timeline!"

"Because your dad keeps disappearing."

"Yes!"

"And that other bad thing that you won't tell us about."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Oh you know what don't take that tone with me I'm not even born yet here."

"Not this again," Piper shook her head as Phoebe threw her arms in the air and moved across the room to the Book of Shadows. Any time she had tried to say anything, give any kind of advice of guidance, the girl had shoved it right back at her. It was starting to grate.

"You know what sweetie I'm sorry," Phoebe said sharply as she flicked quickly through the Book, "I'm sorry for trying to make sure my daughters, _you _, and Pumpkin, have the best future. That I don't screw up. But apparently I screw up anyway so what's the damn point!"

"Just send us home!" Ladybug rolled her eyes, ignoring as Pumpkin tried to interject, "Then it can all be fixed and you can, I don't know, maybe decide for yourself what you should do?! We're not some kind of magical future AT&T!"

"I just needed a little guidance!" Phoebe cried looking up, "What's so wrong with that?"

"Phoebs you and Coop are blessed isn't that guidance enough?" Paige asked.

"Well clearly _no _Paige it's not!" Phoebe snapped at her, "Because it doesn't feel right, in here!" She pressed her hand to her heart. "But maybe it is right, maybe he's their dad but I need to know for sure!"

"You know this is all your fault."

Wyatt winced a little as Ladybug turned a glare on him. "Ah come on now cuz…"

"No. This is completely your fault. If you hadn't spilt the 'Uncle Coop' line then things would've worked out like they were meant to," Ladybug said, "Now you've got her all confused and I keep-" She stopped and huffed, arms crossed over her chest. "I burped hearts."

There was silence. Phoebe's hands stopped on the pages of the Book, Piper and Paige shared a look and Henry wrinkled his nose in confusion. Then Wyatt broke it.

"Wow, ha, I really did screw up."

"Ya think!"

"Ow!" He yelped as Ladybug started hitting him on the chest and he caught her hands quickly. "Relax! Remember you're pregnant!"

"Don't use that line on me!"

"He is right though, uh, Ladybug?" Henry slipped off of the couch and gestured for her to sit. "You should-"

"Thanks Uncle Henry, but I'm fine. Honest."

"I really think you should-" His hand froze midair as he reached for her arm, his expression solid and Henry Jr groaned.

"Unfreeze my dad, not cool!"

"You froze him?!" Paige's eyes widened a little and Ladybug bit her lip looking at her aunt, "But you didn't do the hands thing." She mimicked Piper's gesture and Wyatt laughed a little.

"We're just lucky she didn't blow him up."

"Shut up Wy!" Ladybug snapped and she looked at Paige, "I don't have to do that anymore. Neither does Aunt Piper, not in our time." She shook her head quickly. "But that's not important, we need-"

"You need to unfreeze him," Phoebe said sternly and both Ladybug and Pumpkin shared a look. Huh, already had that 'mom' tone down. "Unfreeze him, and then explain that 'burping hearts' statement and why that's obviously the bad thing you need to get home to fix." Ladybug narrowed her eyes the tiniest bit at her mother, then blinked and Henry started moving again.

"-sit down right…hey did people move?"

"She froze you, don't worry you're fine," Paige shook her head and Henry frowned slightly.

"You know, maybe this was how it happened," Pumpkin said quietly looking at her sister, "They've always been cagey about it."

"It could change everything."

"You're turning into a Cupid, everything is changing."

"I am not!" Ladybug shifted awkwardly. "I just…it's just when dad disappears, then it happened. Once. Alright a couple of times. But it's fine Callie didn't change and-"

"Callie?"

"Oops." Ladybug bit her lip and Pumpkin snickered looking at Phoebe.

"Our baby sister. There we go you've got one name sorted."

Phoebe felt her heart swell a little. Three daughters, three beautiful little girls. _Callie. I'll have to remember that one._

"Wait, you just said that she's 'turning into a Cupid'," Leo said and Pumpkin went a little red as Chris shot her a glare, "That means, she wasn't one already."

"Or at least half of one," Piper said rubbing her forehead, "Oh boy."

"But how can that be possible if Coop is their dad?" Paige frowned.

"It's not," Leo said shaking his head but a whiny call for him from downstairs diverted his attention, "I'll see to the boys." Piper nodded a little and watched him go before looking at Phoebe quietly.

"I'm confused," Paige shook her head and with a groan Ladybug threw her hands in the air.

"Coop is not our dad," she said, "And he's as much Wy's 'uncle' as Uncle Darryl is, meaning he's _our_ Uncle Coop as well." She gestured at herself and Pumpkin. "There, that's out in the open and mom you have your answer. Now please can we go back?"

"Oh you know what she's gonna ask now," Pumpkin sighed a little, but it wasn't Phoebe that asked the question it was Paige.

"Well if it isn't Coop then who is?!"

"Cole."

Paige turned on Phoebe. "Excuse me? I must be hearing things because I think you said Cole."

"She did, and he is." Ladybug and Pumpkin were standing side by side now facing their aunt, definitely a defensive stance and Piper shook her head a little and moved towards the girls.

"In the words of my son, remember the timeline," she murmured looking at her nieces, "It's not ancient history for us."

"You mean you believe this?!" Paige cried.

"Paige they're living proof, and why on earth would they lie?" Piper sighed.

"Maybe he told them to," Paige said, "Maybe this is all some elaborate plan to get Phoebe back."

"Newsflash Aunt Paige, he got her back," Pumpkin laughed, "And then some."

Paige took in a deep breath and turned to look at Phoebe. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"How do I get him out of Limbo?"

"That is _not_ what I had in mind!" Paige groaned.

"And that we definitely can't answer," Chris shook his head quickly, "Even if we knew how."

"He's right," Ladybug sighed, "All we know is Uncle Coop helped. That's it."

"You know," Wyatt said, "It's probably a good thing Aunt Phoebs knows the truth. Should make Uncle Cole stop disappearing in our time." Phew it felt good to say 'Uncle Cole' he'd been holding that in for a while now.

"He's probably right," Henry Jr nodded quickly, "If Aunt Phoebe was confused maybe the timeline was, like, splitting? So Uncle Cole was going back to the void and Ladybug was turning into a half-Cupid like her 'dad', every time Aunt Phoebe thought that Uncle Coop was her future husband. Then when it didn't feel right, Uncle Cole came back and Ladybug turned back too."

"Smart kid," Henry grinned ruffling his hair, "Not that I understood a word of that."

"You'll get it eventually dad," Henry Jr snickered ducking away from his hand.

"So we've probably fixed the future already," Wyatt shrugged.

"And now that you know, we really need to go back," Ladybug sighed looking at Phoebe. She could practically see her mother's mind whirring, processing this new information. There was probably a spell or two buzzing around in there as well, trying to figure out what rhymed with Limbo and 'cosmic void'.

Piper and Paige saw it too and Piper closed her eyes for a moment. Just a moment to compose herself, a moment before the inevitable argument.

"Phoebs please tell me you are not actually contemplating this."

There it was.

Phoebe looked sharply at Paige. "Of course I am. It's like Piper said these girls, _my_ girls, are living proof that Cole and I are meant to be together."

"But your destiny is with Coop!" Paige cried, "You know it's not going to be forbidden, you're free to be with him."

"Yes and I'm also free _not_ to be!" Phoebe said and she took a deep breath, "It's Cole. It's always been Cole."

"But-"

"Paige, _please_," Phoebe begged looking at her little sister, "I'm not going to have this argument with you. When I got back from seeing him, you accepted everything I said. That he had changed and he was a good person, he was helping people. And that he wasn't evil."

"That was there, in a nice safe place away from us and away from things that could turn him," Paige said back, "He's so susceptible!"

"No more than I am! Or you or even Piper! You know he was possessed by the Source he didn't do that willingly!"

"So he says."

"So _I know_," Phoebe said firmly, "Paige this is happening. If you can't get on board with it then just go."

"You don't even know how to get him out of the cosmic void!" Paige rolled her eyes, then winced when Piper let out a sharp whistle.

"Time out!" She clapped her hands and moved into the centre of the room. "Future people I need you over there getting ready to go home. Henry, keep them in check."

"Yes ma'am," Henry laughed a little.

"Sisters, over here." Piper grabbed both Phoebe and Paige's wrists and tugged them over to the corner of the room, and despite their argument the two younger witches shared a look. They were about to get a lecture.

"It's so weird seeing them like this," Wyatt snickered as he went to plop down beside Henry Jr.

"Yeah and so not cool seeing Aunt Paige be all high and mighty about dad," Ladybug shook her head.

"Hey now," Henry murmured looking up at his niece (_boy this is weird_), "You've gotta understand what they went through, with a guy that isn't your dad. Or not the guy you know anyway. They've got history, and when he was the Source or whatever it's called he hurt your mom and your aunts pretty bad. And your Aunt Paige, she's just looking out for your mom."

"Uncle Henry this is why you're the coolest," Pumpkin laughed as Ladybug smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah and why you and dad are like BFFs," she said.

"Total bro-mance," Henry Jr nodded solemnly, "Mom hates it."

"Please stop telling him stuff," Chris sighed and he took a piece of paper out of his pocket, "I've got the spell to take us back, would give it an extra kick of those guys said it though."

"Think they're a little busy," Wyatt said gesturing to the three Charmed Ones, Phoebe and Paige trying to interject as Piper spoke and Ladybug groaned.

"We're never getting back are we," she said rubbing her belly and her sister and cousins shrugged, they knew they could be there a while and Henry leant over to Henry Jr.

"So do you have any siblings?" He smiled when the group burst into laughter at Chris' groan. _Well, I am the coolest._ He listened intently as his son-to-be chatted away happily, and it was at that moment that Henry truly decided that perhaps this magic gig wasn't so bad after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N** Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in posting I was away on holiday, but back now and ready to write :) glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and it seemed to be the outcome you had all hoped for! Hope you enjoy the next installment.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter 15

In his time as part lawyer-part demonic bounty hunter Cole had had to digest an awful lot of information. There had been his job and his cases and then learning all he could about the Charmed Ones and their history. He had always had a skill for learning, for taking everything in and for letting nothing faze him. It had made him a good lawyer and a brilliant demon.

What he was witnessing in the Halliwell Manor right now was a case of 'too much information'.

At Ladybug's declaration of who her father was, who both the girls' father was, Cole was pretty certain his brain had ceased to function. Everything after that became a blur of images and words that he was barely aware of. The two boys agreeing that the future was fixed. An argument, naturally, between Phoebe and Paige. Piper trying to keep order. The children crowding around Paige's new husband as he learnt that he was going to be a father sooner than he thought, to twin girls nonetheless. More arguments between Phoebe and Paige. More of Piper trying to keep order.

Cole was aware that he was breathing in short sharp bursts. 'Breathing' perhaps wasn't the right description, but if he had been alive that would've been correct. He didn't know what it felt like to have a panic attack but he imagined it would be similar.

_Daughters._

_Husband._

_Phoebe and I._

_The man in her premonition._

_Ladybug. Pumpkin. Callie._

Blinking Cole shook his head quickly and tried to force himself to faze out of there. He couldn't stay in that room any longer, he couldn't watch this _lie_. Because that's what it had to be, it couldn't possibly be true. He was in the void, and he was dead. Phoebe had clearly screwed up her spell and summoned children from a timeline where he had survived.

Because this was impossible.

Impossible.

_Daughters._

"The Halliwells never stop surprising me."

The unexpected voice gave Cole and jolt and he turned quickly to his left and took several steps back. The woman standing there was standing with _him_, not with the others. She was in the void, with him. His eyes darted for a moment over her golden robes and his face twisted a little in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I'll admit I saw this," the woman continued as she looked out at the three Charmed Ones, "But I didn't think it would be the path she would choose."

"I said who, are, you?"

"Destiny can be a funny thing."

The woman turned to look at him and Cole's eyes sparked with recognition. He had seen her on the day Phoebe died, and then again after time had been reset and the battle won. She was the Angel of Destiny who had bought Leo back, who had given Phoebe and the cupid her blessing.

"What's an Angel of Destiny doing in the cosmic void?" Cole murmured straightening up a little and she smiled softly.

"I'm here to see you of course," she replied, "But look." She turned again and Cole's eyes followed her.

Paige had broken away from the trio and was chalking a triquatra on the wall in the same place her future family had come through. Piper was hugging her sons tightly and Phoebe was stroking Ladybug's hair gently, murmuring to her soft words as Pumpkin rolled her eyes good naturedly beside her sister. Henry was embracing his son, Paige moving forward to do the same once the doorway was drawn, then the Charmed Ones read aloud the spell Chris had bought with him and as the chalk shone gold those from the future started to go back through.

Cole swallowed hard as he watched the two girls, _his_ two girls if he allowed himself to believe it, move towards the doorway. He watched as Pumpkin stopped and whispered something to the older girl, Ladybug smirking a little and looking over her shoulder.

She looked right at him.

"Bye daddy. See you soon."

If it could've Cole's heart wouldn't stopped then and there.

"Oh geez," Paige groaned a little and the girls laughed as they went through the glowing triquatra and the door closed.

The Angel's eyes had moved back to Cole and she was studying him. His reaction was as she had expected when she learnt what Phoebe Halliwell was intending to do; shock and awe with a healthy dose of disbelief and cynicism. She knew Cole Turner well, had followed his destiny-path since he had met the Charmed Ones and she had been on the council to decide his fate after his vanquish from the alternative reality. It had been her suggestion that they rescue his soul and put it to good use, allow him to fulfil the destiny she had seen before when he was on the path of good and helping people.

It was soon after Cole had been established in the void that she had seen his and Phoebe's paths cross again and, she was ashamed to say, she had dismissed it. Then the Elders had sent down the cupid and she had not thought about Cole Turner's destiny again.

Until now.

"This can't be true."

The Angel's lips twitched into a small smirk at Cole's words. "Why not?"

"Because I'm dead," Cole grit out and he glared at her, "This is impossible."

"Very few things are impossible," the Angel shook her head, "You're seeing it for yourself. Those girls were very real."

"This is a lie!" The Angel didn't flinch at his outburst, just watched as he stalked away from her with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Why couldn't I just be left in peace damnit! I didn't ask for any of this!" He shook his head, then looked sharply over his shoulder at her. "Why can't I leave?"

"I'm stopping you."

"Why?!"

"Because I've come here to talk to you, and I would rather not have to follow you all over creation to do so," the Angel laughed, "So please, make yourself comfortable. We have a lot to discuss."

ooo

The attic was eerily quiet compared to the buzz and chatter of their future children and the three witches all looked at each other quietly.

"Phew, wow, that was intense." It was Henry who broke the silence and he moved up beside Paige and slipped an arm over her shoulders. "So I'm gonna go."

"Me too," Paige murmured, but before her sisters could respond her husband smiled and shook his head.

"I think you should stay." He kissed her gently and let her go. "You should stay, talk to your sisters." He chuckled at the look on her face and again kissed her pouting lips. "I will need a little assistance getting home though."

With a sigh Paige waved her hand and murmured, "Home" watching as Henry disappeared in blue orbs and as she dropped her hand her shoulders dropped too. "Well, I think I need a drink." She laughed softly and Piper smirked shaking her head.

"How about just coffee."

"That'll do nicely."

Piper nodded and gestured for her sisters to follow her as she turned to leave the attic, but then stopped. "Phoebs?"

Phoebe's eyes were darting around the attic. She was trying to pinpoint where Ladybug had been looking, when she had said those words that made Phoebe's heart skip a beat, and then several more beats after that. _Cole is here, right now. He's in the attic. Why can't I feel him?_ She knew her empathy wasn't up to full strength yet, twinges here and there as she started to get her power back but nothing strong. And certainly nothing as powerful as her beautiful daughter. _I'm going to make this work. I'm going to make it happen._

"Maybe you should just bring the coffee up here," Paige suggested and Piper nodded slowly.

"Alright. Make sure she doesn't…I don't know, faint or something."

"Sure," Paige nodded and as Piper left the attic the youngest Charmed One went to flop ungracefully down on Aunt Pearl's couch. "Well, that was surprising. If surprising meant completely and utterly mind blowing." She shook her head. "I mean, you think you've vanquished someone. You think 'oh yeah we definitely got him that time' and when he doesn't come back after a few years, yeah, you think he's definitely gone. And then wham, he's having kids with my sister." She looked up at Phoebe who had stopped looking around the attic and was staring right back at her. "There's nothing that'll talk you out of this, is there."

"No. Nothing."

"You don't even know how to get him out."

"But I obviously find out, because-"

"I know. I know. Ladybug and Pumpkin."

"And Callie."

"Cute name." The sisters shared a small smile before Paige heaved a sigh. "You know I love you, and that's why-"

"I know." Phoebe moved to sit beside her quietly and rested her head gently against Paige's shoulder. "But I want this. And it won't be the same as before. It really won't." When Paige didn't say anything Phoebe looked up at her. "Don't I deserve to be happy?"

"What? Of course you do. And you could be happy with Coop…"

"I don't love Coop." She held a hand up when Paige protested. "Not truly. He's fantastic and I care about him so much. But he's not in my heart. And despite what you and Piper say he did _not_ heal my heart, he just showed me how."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. Again."

"I won't do." As Phoebe enveloped her little sister in a hug a soft smile touched her lips, and Cole was sure she had spotted him, sure she could feel him as she looked right at where he stood. "It's going to be different this time. It's going to be good. Great. I'm going to get him out of there."

_Whatever it takes._


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N **Hi you lovely lot! I can only apologise, it has taken me a long time to write this chapter. Inspiration came in fits and bursts, it turned into something I wasn't very happy with but I think it's back on track. And to make up for it here's an extra long chapter, and it's also the final chapter! Thanks for sticking by me, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter 16

Coop had witnessed heartbreak before. In his early years as a Cupid, when he was still learning the ropes, he had made the unfortunate decision to set up a charge with someone who, on paper, was absolutely perfect for him. His ideal women.

Unfortunately what he hadn't known was she was also absolutely perfect for three other men and when his charge had found out it had broken him. Coop had witnessed it all and felt responsible for his anguish. It had been then that he vowed to be the best damn Cupid there had ever been.

Since that day he hadn't put a foot wrong. He had a perfect streak. Sure, Phoebe had threatened to ruin it but then he had got her back on track, the barrier was down, and he had even fallen in love with her to boot. Finally Coop could feel the emotion he had created in his charges throughout the years.

And now he knew how it felt to be heartbroken.

"Coop please say something," Phoebe sighed gently as he stood in front of her twisting his ring nervously around his finger. She had called him back to her but as soon as he appeared he knew it wasn't because she needed him. Instantly she had started telling him the events of the morning and his brain was now full of Ladybugs and Pumpkins and the future. And Cole Turner.

He had been new to the Cupid game when the rumours started that a Charmed One had fallen for a demon. There was an investigation into all the Cupids, but it turned out that Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner had found each other purely through their own doing. He remembered listening to stories of Cole's betrayal and how Phoebe forgave him, how he gave up his demonic half for her, how they were so happy but for only a short while. Of course once the Elders told him his missions he went over Phoebe's case file and read again the story of her and Cole, he knew it would be paramount in helping her find love again. And after she had returned from the cosmic void, after she had been healed and was able to love again, he had silently thanked that helper of lost souls for ensuring that Phoebe would not end up in that place.

Then Phoebe had given herself to him, and Coop was the happiest man alive.

"Coop?"

He cleared his throat and blinked a couple of times. "So uh…wow. You're breaking up with me."

Phoebe swallowed hard and moved closer to him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I'm so sorry. But I can't deny my future, and I don't want to. You understand…"

"You love him."

"Yes. More than anything."

"More, than me."

"Yes…"

Coop sucked in a breath and gave a little nod. He knew she wasn't saying any of this to hurt him, and in fact when he saw the light in her eyes and felt the love radiating from her it actually made him feel _happy_. Distraught, but happy for the woman he would always hold in his heart.

After all, what kind of Cupid would he be if he stood in the way of true love?

"How can I help?"

Phoebe smiled softly back at the Cupid. It had been so hard to call him; despite her excitement she didn't want to hurt the man she was so fond of.

"I need to borrow your ring again," she said, "I need to go back in there, back to where Cole is. Maybe if I'm in there I can say a spell-"

"Wait, Phoebe." Coop held up a hand. "You know Cole…the Cole in that cosmic place, it's his soul. He's not a person."

"He's corporeal."

"In that plane, maybe. If you brought him out of it…I don't even know if you can bring him out of it."

"I can. I _do_," Phoebe sighed and Piper moved forward.

"Phoebs don't get frustrated," she said, "Okay, we can figure this out." Phoebe nodded and Piper looked to Coop. "What do you think?"

"I think, love conquers all," Coop replied with a short laugh and Phoebe smiled thankfully at him.

"Does it?" Cole was stood with his hands in his pockets watching the scene, the Angel of Destiny beside him.

"Didn't you listen to anything I just told you?" the Angel sighed and Cole glanced at her a moment.

"Of course," he replied, "But I used to think it too, just like that cupid. But nothing is ever that easy, it's never that simple. And this…you're talking about a resurrection. From the cosmic void. Without a body." He looked back out at the scene, Coop giving his ring to Phoebe. He watched as she held it tightly in her hand, pressed it to her heart and murmured his name.

When nothing happened he shook his head slowly.

"Why isn't this working?" Phoebe frowned looking at Coop, "It worked last time."

"I know," Coop said, "I don't know what to tell you."

"Well make it work!"

"I'm not doing anything to stop it working!"

"Alright time out," Paige shook her head holding her hands up, "Phoebe this isn't Coop's fault. Maybe Cole isn't here anymore, or something."

"He's here, Paige. Pumpkin felt him," Phoebe said looking at her younger sister, "You just don't want me to do this."

"That has very little to do with it," Paige rolled her eyes.

"Oh but not nothing?"

"Why isn't it working?" Cole turned away from the two sisters, not willing to witness them bickering over him. Again. _Honestly she's like a damn broken record_.

"Because I'm blocking her," the Angel replied with a light shrug and she couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Cole's face, "Cole Turner you really didn't listen to me did you. We don't want Phoebe to come _here_, we want you to go _there_."

"So just send me _there_," Cole said gesturing back out at the attic, "It's within your power it has to be." He narrowed his eyes at the look on her face, a look that said 'of course it is, but I won't do it'. "Let me guess, Phoebe has to work out herself how to-"

"Alright _enough_!"

Piper's shrill snap broke through the argument between her sisters and whatever Cole had been about to say and he turned back to eye the eldest Charmed One. He hadn't known Piper as a mother, but if right now was anything to go by little Wyatt and Chris were going to have a hell of a time growing up.

"This has gone on long enough!" Piper snapped and both Phoebe and Paige the look of two people who were about to get a scolding. "Paige you have to get over this issue with Cole! And with Phoebe!"

"I don't have-!"

"You do! You don't trust her to make the right decision, to know what's right and wrong! But she is different now, and so is he," Piper said firmly, "You cannot hold this grudge your whole life or it'll be bitter and twisted old Paige we meet in the future!"

"Piper has a-"

"And you!" Phoebe flinched as Piper's attention swung to her. "You need to understand that we lived through that hell with Cole just has much as you did. We had to see you lose yourself and it almost killed us. Now those beautiful girls are, of course, as real as you and me. But the future can _change_, Phoebe! What we do here, right now, can change it. Hell you already did when you summoned Wyatt here! So you need to realise that they _cannot be_ the reason you do this." Piper sucked in a breath and straightened herself up, the fists that had been planted on her hips slowly relaxing to hang at her sides. "I love you both so much. Phoebs I will help you get Cole back, but I won't do it if it means I have to keep playing referee between you two."

"She is exceptional," the Angel chuckled softly and Cole just gave a quiet nod. He would have to thank Piper for what she said, somehow. _If I get out of here. When…when I get out of here._

"So," Piper said looking between her two sisters, "What's it gonna be huh? Because I have a husband and two boys downstairs who are waiting to go to the zoo."

Neither woman said a thing for a moment as Piper's words sunk in. The thought that she might've changed the future she just saw, just met, made a coldness settle in the pit of Phoebe's stomach but a resoluteness tighten in her chest. It wouldn't be changed if she got Cole back. She had to-

"I have an idea," Paige said softly and Phoebe turned a little to look at her, Paige's normally pale cheeks flushed pink.

"Go on," Piper nodded and Paige straightened her back a little.

"Coop said love conquers all, right?"

"I say that a lot," Coop nodded.

"Right," Paige rolled her eyes good naturedly, "But maybe it needs a little help. And I happen to know something else that conquers all. Us. The three of us."

"The Power of Three," Phoebe murmured and Paige nodded, "Paigey I-"

"I want you to be happy Phoebs, that's all I've ever wanted," Paige sighed, "But Mrs Mom over there is right. I guess I…I need to get over it. I need to accept what you've told us about Cole." She smiled a little as Phoebe sighed in relief and hugged her, Paige patting her back gently. "I will be wanting just a little bit of flesh for the vanquishing potion though."

"Paige!"

"Kidding!" Paige grinned at Piper who shook her head as Phoebe giggled.

"Not funny."

"She's not kidding," Cole smirked slightly and the Angel smirked back.

"Well you'll have to win her over Cole, won't you."

"Have you ever met Paige?"

"Yes. You'll do fine."

"So we're _destined_ to be friends after all this?"

"I didn't say that."

"So do we need a spell or something?" Phoebe asked pulling away from Paige, who shrugged.

"Well no, I don't think so. Do you remember when the evil monkey took our senses?"

"I hate monkeys," Piper muttered but Phoebe nodded quickly, wanting to encourage her little sister.

"Well when the Crone had Wyatt and I didn't have my voice, you guys called for him," Paige said, "It was like we pooled our power and-"

"It was strong enough to get him back," Phoebe said, "Paige that's…that's genius. And if we use the ring too-"

"Then our combined power, plus the power of Coop's ring should be enough," Piper finished, "That could work."

"I think so too," Coop nodded, and the three sisters started. They had almost forgotten the Cupid was still in the room and if sensing that he gave a little wave. "Can't leave without my ring. And I want to see how this plays out."

"Then lets do it," Phoebe nodded quickly and Paige shrugged.

"No time like the present I guess," she agreed looking up at Piper who smiled and nodded to her.

"Piper are we going?" Leo called up the stairs and she sighed as he came into the attic.

"Sweetie we will be, we're just bringing Cole back from the cosmic void right now." The surprised look on his face made her shrug and Coop moved to the man's side.

"You missed the whole speech, it was very inspiring," he murmured.

"Okay," Phoebe said, holding the ring up and Paige and Piper moved to her sides, one hand on the ring and the other on Phoebe's shoulder, "After three?"

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Cole Turner," the Angel murmured to Cole and he had time to turn and see her disappear in golden lights before his name echoed out throughout the manner, spoken from the lips of the Charmed Ones, and he felt as if he were being sucked through time and space.

Phoebe shielded her eyes as a bright pink light emanated from the ring in her hand. "That didn't happen last time!" she heard Coop say, but she was more focussed on the definite thump of someone landing on the hard attic floor.

"Oh my god it worked…"

At Paige's breathed words Phoebe snapped her eyes open. The pink light was fading and as it disappeared completely it revealed Cole Turner on his knees, right there in the attic. Really there. Gasping his name she broke from her sisters to go to him quickly and Cole had just about opened his arms when she threw herself into them.

"It's okay, I'm here," he murmured as she clung to him tightly, "I'm here."

"I, can't believe that worked," Paige murmured in something like awe, "I mean I thought it would, but…so is Cole a ghost?"

"I don't think so," Piper said and she rested her head against Paige's shoulder with a soft smile as she watched the pair embracing, "I think he's real."

"But how-"

"Destiny." Cole eased Phoebe from him and stood up, brushing himself down. Partly to get rid of the dust, mainly to actually feel himself. He was solid, the Angel had been right. "The Angel of Destiny came to me," he said when the sisters looked confused and he looked at Phoebe, "Apparently this is meant to be."

"I'll say," Coop murmured and he crouched down to pick up the ring Phoebe had dropped when she had first seen Cole. It was still glowing pink and warm to the touch and when he slipped it back on his finger the love that filled him almost took his breath away, "Wow."

"Okay don't make me gag," Piper smirked shaking her head, "Welcome back Cole."

"Thanks," he nodded, "And thank you, for what you said."

"Don't make me regret it."

"Don't intend to," Cole smirked and Phoebe shook her head looking up at him.

"Nothing will go wrong," she murmured, touching his face gently with the tips of her fingers, "Not this time. We won't be stupid. And you're good, really good. There's no void."

"No void," Cole shook his head, "But I still have a job to do. There are still lost souls I have to help, have to guide. The Angel was very clear about that, it was part of the conditions of my release." Along with some other details about their future daughters he wouldn't share just yet. _Three sisters._

"You make it sound like prison," Leo said and Cole just gave a small shrug.

"Well okay, that's fine," Phoebe said, "It's good that you have a calling."

"So I can't be distracted," Cole said, "I have to, still…I have to help…" Looking down into Phoebe's eyes he forgot what he was about to say, and as their lips touched he realised how difficult it was going to be to not get distracted.

"Ick," Paige sighed, "Do we have to get used to that again?"

"Seems so," Piper smirked patting her on the behind to make her move, "How about we leave them alone."

"Gladly," Paige nodded, "I'll get that pound of flesh another time Cole." She rolled her eyes at the gesture he made towards her and orbed out, Piper shooing Leo and Coop out of the room too and the two former, now newly reacquainted, lovers remembered each other after so many years.

ooo

"_Cole_!"

Her yell made Cole bolt upright in bed and he scrambled up quickly, feet tangled in the covers. His entire body ached in protest at the movement; his double life as helper of lost souls and father of two girls was starting to take its toll. Add to that a very pregnant Phoebe and-

"Cole…!"

"Here I'm here!" Cole groaned looking around to see Phoebe standing by the side of the bed, "What is it? Did something attack?"

"She's coming!"

"Who is coming where?"

"The _baby_ Cole!" Phoebe snapped at him, her arms wrapped around her stomach and Cole heaved a sigh.

"Phoebe, honey," he murmured moving closer to her, "The baby isn't due for another month. You had another nightmare…" At his words the panic seemed to slowly ebb from her face and she looked down. The pooling liquid she had thought she saw was gone, there was no pain. She felt her daughter give her a soft kick as if to say she was alright, and Phoebe choked a little.

"It felt real again."

"I know," Cole murmured taking her arm gently to help her back to bed, "But it was just a nightmare." She nodded a little and he helped her lay back down, his arms enveloped around her gently as she buried her face in his chest. "You're just panicking, because of your other two labours." He was using the exact same words as her sisters and as Leo, every time this happened. "But the doctor said you're fine."

"Daddy?"

Cole looked up as the door opened and two little heads peeked around, one only slightly shorter than the other.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"I'm okay ladybug," Phoebe murmured as her eldest daughter moved quietly into the room.

"You yelled," the girl said, her sister following behind her and the two climbed onto the bed and under the covers.

"Girls your mom needs to rest," Cole sighed but Phoebe shook her head.

"They're alright," she said softly, smiling as the younger of the two rested her head on her stomach.

"Baby wants to come out soon," she said, "She feels all cramped up."

"Camille, what have we said about using your empathy on the baby," Cole smirked, the girl looking up at him with wide brown eyes but it was her sister who answered.

"No using powers on family."

"That's right Clara," Phoebe smiled, stroking her ladybug's hair lightly. It still amazed her sometimes to see the little girl, she looked exactly the same as in her premonition all those years ago, "But still, it doesn't hurt to practice."

"I froze a fireball at Magic School today."

"A _what_?"

"Cole relax," Phoebe sighed, "It wasn't a real one."

"I need to talk to Leo about these lessons."

"No, you don't."

"Henry thinks it's too much as well."

"Cole…"

Cole sighed at the tiredness in her voice and gently kissed his wife's head. "Alright," he murmured, "Lets all get some sleep."

"Can't sleep without a story daddy," Camille shook her head.

"You're such a baby," Clara rolled her eyes.

"Nu uh! Only a little bit littler than you!"

"Nu uh!"

"No fighting girls," Cole said firmly, "But I will tell you one story. Pick."

"How you and mommy met," both girls said quickly.

"Which time?" Phoebe giggled, squeaking at the gentle pinch Cole gave her, "Oh okay, the best time."

"Which time is that?" Cole smirked and Phoebe looked up at him with nothing but pure love in her eyes, and Cole knew what she was going to say.

"The time you showed me the way to unbreak my heart."


End file.
